


My beautiful beautiful darling

by bigsweatersandcuddleweather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Liam, Chef Harry, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Prince Zayn, dresser louis, warrior niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsweatersandcuddleweather/pseuds/bigsweatersandcuddleweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from my Tumblr</p><p>There's a lot expected from him, as the crowned heir to one of the largest empires in the Middle East. But he neer imagined this, a ring on his finger and a betrothed latched onto his arm. And he definetly didn't expect it to be the infuriatingly perfect Niall Horan, who all the girls love and all the guys want to be, expect Zayn. </p><p>And he would be damned if he would accept this betrothal, title be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Zayn Javaad Malik where the hell have you been?" Yaser stood in his chambers, glaring down from the raised steps at his impudent imp of a son who was grinning at him like the little rogue he was, assuming an air of innocence that they all knew was false.

"I was out riding. I am allowed to do that, aren’t I? It’s not going to disgrace our name now, is it?" he asked, sarcasm drowning in his words.

"Enough. I wont have you talking to me like that. I am your father and I demand a level of respect from all of my children." he growled, but with no real conviction in his voice, slumping into the elaborate chair behind him, the luminescent woman seated beside her reaching over to cup his hand with a sympathetic understand smile.

"I beg your apology, your highness." Zayn’s back went stiff, the relaxed loose smile on his face dropping in exchange for the reserved indifference that he sported only for formal dinner parties that involved dignitaries that he never seemed to please.

"Zayn, not now. I don’t have time for your games. Please go and get dressed and be on time for dinner today. There’s something very important that we would like to discuss together…as a family." but Zayn was already walking out, slamming the door behind himself. Liam was standing every so vigilantly off to one side of the door, raising an eyebrow as Zayn huffed, flaring at his bodyguard who was merely a shadow to his every move. But that was the thing, he didn’t want a bodyguard.

"Is everything alright your highness?" Liam asked, falling into step behind him, towering over his damp mud soaked clothes that stuck to his silhouette, flaunting his slight figure.

"I told you not to call me that Liam. I fucking hate that." Zayn grunted, turning to glower at the guard who he know considered one of his closest friends, seeing as he didn’t really have much opportunities to go out and socialize, seeing as he was crown prince and heir to throne of the Kingdom of Yojar, biggest oil reserve in the country and one of the richest, and he couldn’t hate it more.

"I’m sorry sir. I’m just trying to follow your father’s orders."

"They may be my fathers orders but you’re working for me and I told you to call me Zayn." he sighed, wrenching open the door to his room and tossing his clothes all around, not even bothering to pick it up. Someone would do it for him.

"Yes your hig- Zayn." shoving the words back down his throat as his employer turned to glare at him under damp fringe, eyes narrowed into slits.

"What does my father want to talk about tonight?" the voice was muffled as he spoke from the depths of his closet, the extensive wardrobe all color coordinated and stacked precariously organized because Louis was a little shit who threatened to rap him over the knuckles if he even so much as tried to dress himself to leave the room. Not without Louis’s approval.

"I have no idea. But he seemed strangely pleased about something while you were gone, before you came back actually. He must want to share some good news with you." Liam said, leaning against the wall as Zayn emerged from the bathroom, hair tucked under a beanie and sweats clad around his thin body until Louis would get there and help him dress.

"That can only be disastrous. My father’s plans are never any good." he sighed, throwing himself onto the expansive bed, just as the door slammed open and two energetic figures darted in and jumped onto his prone figure, giggling and poking him madly.

"Zee"

"Zaynnnn. Bhai!” the two girls jumped up and down until he reacted, wrapping his arms around their narrow waists and tugging them down onto the bed with him, digging fingertips into his sides as they shrieked and attempted to wriggle out of his grip.

"What are you two up to then? Where’s your nanny?" he asked, looking over their shining gleaming eyes and mussed ruffled wayward hair that their caretaker was meant to take care of.

"We ran away from her. She’s in a foul mood."

"Oh yeah? Why’s that?" he asked, reaching out for the brush that Liam offered instinctively, dragging Safaa onto his lap and running the bristles through her mane until it lay soft and supple, tying it back into a simple plait before doing the same to Waliyha, slightly more of an updo since she thought plain braids were for babies and that she was far from one.

"Because these two little demons keep insisting on running amok everywhere when I am trying to get them ready for lunch and their lessons." Eleanor stood in the door, glaring playfully at the two girls who just laughed and hid behind Zayn who just stepped aside.

"Sorry to interrupt you, your highness." she said, but with more of a playful wink, already knowing how to push Zayn’s buttons. She had been here since Waliyha had been born, just a few years older then him. He admired her, her shining black hair, similar to theirs but her pale skin battled the royals family as it’s distinction. If he wasn’t into males then he probably would’ve pursued her.

"Take them away then." giving the girls a thumbs up as they shot him affronted glares, Eleanor ushering them out the door, closing it behind her.

"Liam, do you mind asking Harry to make me some coffee? And bringing up some paracatemol?" Zayn asked, rubbing at his drooping eyes in irritation.

"Of course." but instead of going down there like Zayn had been hoping he simply opened the door and asked a passing maid to pass on the order. He never seemed to get a moments privacy and it made him feel reigned in, tight and confined in the restraints of his own body and mind, the claustrophobia of his thoughts closing him in.

"Liam, please. I just need a few moments alone." Zayn sighed, dropping his head into his cupped hands, fingers gripping his hairline in frustration. Even though he had a invigoratingly hard and rough ride on Khalil, his black stallion this morning, he could feel the restless energy twitching under his skin, threatening to overtake him all at once and lash out. Liam understood these moments, stepping right outside the room and giving the lad a few minutes alone.

It was alot for someone like him, his own life. His job was to protect the prince and next in line to rule his country, he didn’t know how it would feel to have to run a whole country and try to protect the whole land and all it’s inhabitants. It made him shiver with nerves and he felt a surge of pity for the tan inky haired prince who wanted nothing more then a life free of obligations and pointless dinners where he was always pretending. His whole life was full of pretending, different masks for different people. Only a reserve few genuinely lucky people got to see Zayn as something other then His royal highness prince Zayn Javaad Malik, heir apparent to the kingdom of Yojar. And Liam felt blessed to be one of those few.

"Hey, Liam. Oi." there was a sharp slap to the side of his face and he gaped at Harry, the scrawny lad who simply grinned, holding the tray steady on his hip as he smiled affectionately at his friend.

"Where are you stuck today lad?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Liam mumbled something incoherent, glaring holes into his basic black dress shoes, hoping Harry didn’t see the flush on his cheeks.

"Gotta teach you how to speak up. How is he then?" jerking his sculpted chin in the direction of the door and it took Liam a second for it to actually sink in that Harry was asking him over the prince. Ofcourse.

"He’s alright .Got into a bit of a tiff with his father, but that’s not exactly news, is it?"

"So he doesn’t know?" "No. And don’t mention it. He’s in a mood as it is. If he finds out about the proposal then he’s going to throw the worst tantrum." shaking his head. Harry nodded sympathetically, reaching out to rub his shoulders. He didn’t know if it was out of consolation for his job and worries or for the fate that Zayn was going to face but he liked the feel of the long fingers massaging the muscles in his arm.

"Well brace yourself Liam, because he’s going to find out sooner then we would like." sliding past him to open the door and slide through, eyes glancing around until they locked on his prince, laying on the bed, arms outspread and a pillow over his face.

"Welcome back your highness."

"Harry, if you call me your highness again I will tell Liam all about the time you wanked after you caught him coming out the shower." not even turning to see the blush bloom across his round cheeks.

"You suck Zayn. I told you that we would never talk about that again." he huffed, setting the small tray to one side and plopping down on the bed, pulling the pillow off of his head to reveal half lidded tired eyes and a pout on his pained lips.

"Migraine?" Harry lowered his tone considerably until it was a hum that emanated mostly from his chest. He got a small nod in return as Harry’s long limber fingers rubbed at the pressure points in his temple, slowly and with ease of practice.

"I’ve brought the paracetamol, but no coffee, alright?" not getting any response except for a sigh from the rosy chapped lips. Harry got off the bed, grabbing a glass and the ice cold pitcher that was always filled and by his bedside, pressing the pain pills into the palm of his hand and waiting till he sat up to press the glass to his lips.

"Take a nap. I’ll make sure Louis doesn’t bother you until you absolutely have to get ready. Alright? Relax." he said, rubbing at his shoulders until he nodded off, curling up around Harry’s waist. Harry let him, until his grip slackened and he could pull himself away. He would make sure that they left Zayn alone, giving him a few more moments of peace until doomsday hour came and all of them were doomed along with Zayn.

~~~~~~~

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty!" a door slamming jolted Zayn out of bed, peering through the darkened room until the light turned on and he could see through bleary eyes the small petite man standing in the door.

"Are you still sleeping? Zayn you have to be downstairs in twenty minutes." Louis tore through his room straight to the closet, rifling through all the clothes racks, muttering to himself.

"Fuck it, I’m not going downstairs." Zayn groaned, pulling the covers back over his head.

"Yes you are. I have direct orders from your father to get you downstairs even if I have to throw you over my shoulder. And trust me, that isn’t very hard." Liam chimed in, hovering in the doorway.

"You heard the big stupid bodyguard Zayn. Now go put this on and hurry up so that I can do your hair." Louis grabbed him by the upperarm and with amazing strength and dragged him toward his bathroom, tossing the clothes in there as well before slamming the door shut, ignoring the curses that fell from those angry lips. Zayn was always angry now a days.

"Fuck you guys." Zayn growled coming out of the bathroom in the fitting dark navy cable knit sweater and dark jeans, a pair of doc martens clad on his feet.

"Love you too sweetcheeks. Now get your skinny arse over to that table." Louis commanded, his voice constantly possessing a hint of command, even though he knew that Zayn absolutely hated when anyone attempted to talk down to him.

"Lou can’t we just leave it like this? It’s only dinner with my family." Zayn whined, standing there with his arms crossed and a pout breaking forth on his lips, signally how tired he was. His childish character only came out when he was on the verge of having a migraine meltdown and it seemed like he was close again.

"Not tonight Zaynie. Your father has some very important people downstairs and he wants you to look presentable and be on your best behaviour. Alright?" Louis pulled the brush through the soft supple hair, squirting dollops of styling gel onto the palm of his hand and applying it sparingly through the strands.

"No guarantees mate." he said with a sinister smirk directed at his lap.

"Zayn, I’m serious. I’m telling you this as your mate. Your father was really disappointed about the stunt you pulled at the last meeting. You need to stop fucking around."

"Or what? What can he possibly do to me?" Zayn sneered, pushing away Louis’s fluttering hands and walking toward the door, not even doing a double glance at his reflection. He knew Louis always did a good job making him look at his best, even if he was feeling his worst.

 

Liam was as silent as ever as he shadowed him along the deserted grand halls and arched doorways, passed decorative persian rugs and drawn curtains that seemed to dance in shadows that chandeliers cast even as they shone that bright. The formal dining room was a magnificently decorated room,a table set and decorated for twenty two people, with another impressive chandelier looming over it, just as there were in every other room. A family portrait hung off the wall just behind his father’s head, a pair of familiar brown eyes watching him from that very seat as he appeared.

"Ahh, nice of my wayward son to grace us with his presence. Will you be joining us Zayn?" the tone was mocking but he grimaced through it with a smirk as real as the cold in his eyes.

"Well if you insist your highness." he nodded to Liam who went off, probably to find Harry in the kitchen and flirt with him, not that he even knew he was doing it. Walking to take his mandatory seat by his father he stopped when he was someone was already there, an aggravatingly familiar blonde head turned and shot up, shooting a mocking grin at Zayn.

"Hello again Prince Zayn." he said jovially with a little bow, reaching out to pull out the seat beside him, gesturing for Zayn to take it.

"I can seat myself Mr. Horan, if it so pleases your pride." tone cold as he could manage around the insufferable man. He took the seat, clenching his fists as Niall pushed it in gently behind him so that his knees gave and his seat was slid under the table, always a gentleman NIall was.

Niall Horan, his father’s top soldier, a rank above them all and now the chief war consultant and in charge of most of his father’s vast armies. A cocky self absorbed blonde with a high view of himself and constantly flirting with anything, no matter then gender…or species. Zayn had a distinct dislike for the warrior after a night of drunken debauchery and shameless flirting that got Zayn’s hopes up until he saw the blonde nearly swallowing the face of a woman on his arm. He sobered up and was gone rather quickly after that.

Now seeing that smirk directed at him had his stomach in knots and a glare furrowing his already set eyebrows. Glancing around the tale he saw that he was sat right across from Waliyha, Doniya on her left and his mom on his father’s right side, looking at him with an almost sad expression, making his stomach churn and reel. He had a bad feeling, the bile rising in his throat as he took in his sisters expressions, before a small hand touched his and he glanced down at Saffaa.

“Bhai, when’s the wedding?” she asked, a gleam in her eyes, so like his own, just like how his used to be when he was that age. He prayed that she never ended up like him.

"What wedding chota iblees?” smirking at the frown she shot him.

"I’m not an devil."

"Safaa, that’s enough. We have a guest at the table, remember what I told you." his mum reprimanded softly, in that tone so laced with affection it didn’t feel like they were being scolded. Zayn missed when she used to talk to him like that.

"Now now Trisha. There’s no point treating Niall like an outsider. He’s practically family now." Yaser said, with a proud smile that he shot at his top general, a smile that Zayn doesn’t remember ever getting. Not since he was seven and beat his master in a game of swordsmanship.

"Enough of that. We can discuss this more later. Let’s enjoy dinner, shall we?" Trisha said, glancing at his son from under curled lashes, ones that all her children inherited and were revered by many. Yaser chuckled as he took his wife’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back before giving in and waving at a footman in the doorway who nodded and vacated the room, coming back with servers who laid the dishes out in front of them, a tomato soup to ward against the cold nip that filtered into their rooms and settled under their skin.

"So, Zayn. How go your studies?" halfway through the appetizer Niall glanced at him, watching the seventeen year old who blew on the hot liquid, shrugging as way of his answer.

"Satisfactory, as far as I can get here." Zayn said, shooting his father a look that Niall could not decipher, but one that his father returned.

"He has finished all the education that he needs for his future here. The rest he learns from his day to day activites by my side." his dad said, the polite tone that told Zayn he better shut up. According to you I have. But there’s always knowledge to be learned out there.” Zayn said simply, slurping at the soup in a way that had his parents wincing. He grinned into his napkin and proceeded to burp, making Safa giggle at the impolite act.

"What’s the point of learning things that you aren’t going to use?" Niall chimed in, glancing at Zayn who cocked an eyebrow that only made him seem colder.

"Excuse me?" "I mean, what is learning things like the history of authors of things about novelists, or the elements of art really going to do for your future. All you need are the basics, maths, history is always important as well, and the sciences. Everything else is just an extra." he said with a wave of his hand, not even glancing at the brunette that he knew he must have angered.

Everyone in the kingdom knew about Prince Zayn’s love of books and soaking knowledge like a parched plant soaked water. But he wasn’t afraid of saying how he felt.

"Of course an ignorant muscled oaf like you wouldn’t have a care about things that people smarter then you care about. Leave it to those who have the mental capacity to understand it. You just run along and play with your weapons." Zayn sneered, immediately feeling the tension flood the room, Niall’s grin slowly turning into a grimace as he turned to the smaller lad, his head cocked and a look on his face that made the prince feel two feet tall and completely defenseless. He didn’t like feeling defenseless.

"Atleast I can defend myself instead of hiring a guard to take care of me since I’m too wimpy and miniscule." Niall said softly, jabbing right at a weak spot in the chink in Zayn’s armor. He had always been small for his age, taking after his mother but he had grown, stood taller and with more defined muscles. But with Niall next to him he felt like that small boy again.

"Zayn, Niall is our guest. Show a little hospitality." Doniya said, a swift kicking landing on his shin as she shot a look at their dad who seemed to be holding himself back. He growled but held his tongue as the main dishes were brought in, the smells of familiar curry , chicken korma and samosas usually making his stomach roar with hunger but right now all it did was make him queasy and sick. It was going to be a long long dinner and judging from the look that everyone was sending him he knew that he wasn’t going to be leaving for while.

Halfway through dessert and nearly an hour of Zayn having to keep his tongue wedged between his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from retorting Niall’s stupid comments his father coughed slightly, gathering their attention as he clinked his cup.

"Alright, I have an announcement to make." his father set down his fork, the rest of the chocolate lava cake in front of him pushed away.

"Niall, I have considered your offer and mulled it over repeatedly for the past few days. And after talking with the queen we would like you to know…that we accept your offer for Zayn’s hand in marriage." glancing at Zayn’s mum with a smile before reaching out to shake the blonde’s hand vigorously, while Zayn stared at him, dumbfounded. Marriage? This had to be a joke, a cruel impossible joke. But it sank in when there were larger pale hands reaching for his, a ring of silver and shine sliding onto his finger, not fully on when he jerked away.

"You must be joking. Father, please tell me that this is just some elaborate stupid joke." he said, sitting up and looking to his parents, noticing the way his mum wouldn’t meet his eyes and his fathers were hard with determination.

"I don’t joke about such matters Zayn. Niall is one of my most admirable generals, he’s conquered lands, vanquished enemies all at the age of early twenty. He will make me proud as my son in law." Yaser said, a hand going on Niall’s broad shoulder jovially.

"Well I refuse. I’m not a pawn in your reign." Zayn spat, throwing down his napkin and shoving his chair back.

"Zayn Javaad Malik you sit your butt back in that chair this instant, you ungrateful child." his dad hissed, standing up, fist banging onto the antique table, making their dishes rattle.

"I am not a child, I am nearly an adult and I will not let you rule my life. You may be king but I wont listen to a damn thing that you have to say." he hissed, trying to tame his anger, feeling Safaa’s shaking hand pressed against his leg.

"Yes you will. You will do exactly that because it is your duty as prince and as my son. Now I want you to apologize to Niall for your disgusting behavior this evening and then go up to your room to sort out your priorities." he couldn’t believe it. He was being banished upto his room, like a child because he didn’t want to marry this oaf of a man.

"I apologize for my actions Mr. Horan, and I beg your pardon as I go up to my room and repent for my dastardly behavior. How sickening of me for having feeling and reacting like any self respecting human would." looking past Niall to his plate as he spoke with stiff formality, turning on his heel and slamming the door on the interrupted and devastated dinner.

"Well that went well." Niall said, turning the ring in his hands, not letting the rejection weigh on him too heavily. He knew how the smaller man would feel about having the sprung on him, and he wasn’t about to give up. The king himself had given him his permission and he would sought out Zayn until he agreed as well.

"I’m so sorry about that Niall. I will speak with him."

"No, I think it’s my turn to speak with him." Trisha stood up, dabbing at her mouth with the clothe that lay over her lap before shuffling out the door after her devastated son.

"Your majesty, I know that Zayn will be difficult but with your permission I don’t want to force him into this match. I want to pursue him, woo him until he accepts himself."

"And if he doesn’t?" the king asked, turning his head slightly as the blonde grinned at him, a smile with all teeth and no shame.

"Oh he will."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Zayn… _Jaanu_ , can I come in?” the voice was soft on the other side of the prince’s door, far from where he lay curled up in his bed, trying to staunch the panic and fury flaming inside of him. Married. Married to…that. It. Just the thought they would spring this on him.

“ _Berta_ , talk to me.” she sighed, forgoing the locked door and looking to Liam who pulled out the spare key and let her in, closing the door softly behind her. She peered through the dark to the mass on the too big bed, smiling to herself, he seemed just as small in that bed as he did in his crib when he was first born.

"Go away _ammi_.” voice muffled in the mounds of pillows that surrounded him.

"Wont you talk to me love? Are you too grown to talk to your _ammi_?” she asked, creeping forward softly and perching on the edge of the bed, her light weight barely pressing down on the mattress.

"I don’t have anything to say. Nothing that will be heard."

"Zayn, I know that you feel betrayed but I need you to listen to your _ammi_. You may not agree with what your _abbu_ is doing, but _jaan_ he only does it because-“

"Why? Why should I listen? I don’t have a voice, so why should I listen to yours?"

"If only you could make good decisions _sohniye_. But all you seem to do is take enjoyment on making your _abbu_ angry.”

"Because I do. I do take enjoyment on making him angry because if I he doesn’t permit me to pursue what I please then why shouldn’t I make him suffer slightly?" Zayn asked, tossing the covers off and abruptly sitting up so that his mother could feel the intensity of his stare.

"He only wants what’s best for you and in the long run-"

"What’s best for me or what makes him look good?"

"Zayn. That is enough. Your father is a fair man but you push him too far sometimes. Now, Niall is a good man, a very good man. A perfect suitor and he will make more then a fine husband for you and a future good co-ruler for this country."

"Niall can go fuck off. I wont be his pawn in an attempt for more power."

"Zayn no matter how much you try to fight it, this isn’t up for discussion. Your father and Niall are going over the details as we speak, please _jaanu,_ try and be happy.”

"How am I supposed to be happy when I’m being traded over from one jailor to another. A marriage is just someone else setting rules and regulations and more bars that I’m not allowed through. Why should I accept it?" he hissed, a plea under that fierce glare.

"Because it is your duty as the prince and heir to this kingdom." she said simply, those words making her seem more regal and like the soft spoken confidante compainion that he knew the citizens of Yojar saw her as. Her words were the only thing that got through to him. He knew his duties and that he could not shirk from them. But they felt like chains and ropes that binded him to be still and trapped like a bird in a cage.

"It is my duty to accept it, but there wont be any happiness from me. And you can bet that I will make sure that Niall feels every inch of my wrath every single day until the day that we separate in death."

"Don’t ruin what may be a good thing Zayn."

"It’s not good if it isn’t love."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have love. In our world we marry for prosperity."

"I know, and that’s why I hate it." she could feel her heart give a dull pang as she watched Zayn turn away from her, his knees drawn to his chest and head pressed against them as he turned away from her and toward the window that looked over the everlasting grass of the surrounding fields. The very fields that he used to play in when he was a lad with fewer responsibilities.

He didn’t answer his ammi as she tried to reason with him so she just gave up, trying to press a kiss to his forehead but he wouldn’t allow it, moving away until she gave a sigh and took his not so subtle hints, exiting the room after a soft spoken I love you, the door clicking with a resounding final click, right on his fate.

~~~~~~~~~

"Zayn? Zayn, it’s time to get up." Liam reached over to the lump in the bed, intent on rousing the dozing brunette but his hand came in contact with a soft pillow, turning down the covers to reveal pillows in the shape of a slim body.

"Who the fuck actually does that anymore?" he groaned, reaching into his back pocket for his walkie talkie, alerting the other guards that the prince was missing, heading toward the paddock where he was known to escape to.

"Liam?" the bodyguard turned to Niall who was standing there, sword tucked into it’s sheath, a grin on his face.

"Is Zayn in his room? I wanted to talk to him." he asked, taking in the impatience in his step.

"Unfortunately he went off sir. Has a habit of doing that." Liam sighed, gesturing for Niall to follow him as he headed toward the stables, glancing into the stalls and of course Khalil was missing.

"Zayn’s horse is missing." he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Why was it so hard to watch after a seventeen year old? He was never going to have kids…ever.

"Does he do that often? Disappear like that?" Niall asked, glancing around at the guards, most of them who had trained under him or someone he had trained, including Liam who was a in a special force whose specific job was the royal family.

"As much as he can, which is more often then I want." he said wit ha sigh, glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"How long is he usually gone for?" Niall is genuinely curious, doing a 360 at the outlying fields for sign of the brunette and his mare.

"Depends on his anxiety and anger levels. Usually on a good day he’s gone for an hour or two but after last night he might not be back till noon.” he said with a sigh, heading into the shed for one of the a.t.v’s, intent on heading out to find his impossibly younger charge.

"Let me join you." the words came out of the blonde surprising Liam but he hid it well, nodding and waiting till Niall started up the bike before peeling out and heading toward the trails. They scanned the threads of trees, driving through tangles of bark and leaves.

It took them twenty minutes before they found Zayn, sitting on the edge of an outcropping of rocks, surrounding the streams of water that poured from the rivulets of the waterfall, hard and fast, thundering and drowning out their own thoughts once they were close enough. It was dazzling in nature, the clear crystalline watter mixed with the way the sun reflected off of it and shining onto all the greenery around them. It took Niall’s breath away, but nearly as much as the lad who sat on the rock,s notebook on his lap and pencil moving faster then mind as he let himself go.

"Well well well, got your own secret getaway?" the slim shoulders immediately froze and head whipped around to see the owner of the voice that he recognized, eyes narrowing into slits as he caught the blonde head. Ofcourse. Niall found it amusing, pulling a cheeky smile and waving jauntily.

"Good morning your highness. Having a good morning then?" he asked, loping forward with easy big steps, until he was right in front of Zayn, glancing down at the dark haired lad who glared openly at him, immediately closing the leather bound book in his arms and stuffing it into the satchel by his side, throwing it over his shoulders.

"What do you want Horan?" he asked, slipping his feet back into the Nikes so he didn’t have to look the blonde in the face, probably contemplating whether or not it was with it to punch him. "Wanted to make sure my betrothed was alright. Don’t want anything to happen to my beautiful darling, now do I?" he said, stifling a laugh when he could quite possibly see the restraint in Zayn’s fists.

"I am not your betrothed, I’m your nothing, because you don’t mean anything to me. Got it?" already walking away to the Midnight Black Purebred Arabian stallion, muttering soft affectionate words before he swung himself onto the saddle. Niall couldn’t help but stare because he the barely adult looked so…regal and fierce on that horse, his hands holding tight onto the reigns in one fist while his other hand hung at his side.

"Oh don’t worry Zayn, I’m not giving up that easily. You can’t resist me forever my beautiful darling." he said with a jaunty smile as he watched the muscles roll in Zayn’s back as he took off, riding hard and fast, jumping up and down with each bounce in the saddle, which made Niall think of what other things he could be bouncing on, and if that thought didn’t make him twice as determined to have Zayn then he would be lying to himself.

 

Zayn didn’t bother going to his room once he got home, heading straight to the kitchens, trying to ignore the way the maids all squeaked and bowed their heads immediately, the bows and curtsies still making his skin itch in discomfort. Harry was in the back room all by himself, rolling out dishes and piping with the cream on top of the miniature three tier cake.

"Good morning your highness. Are you hungry?" Harry asked, not bothering to glance up from his work as Zayn threw his bag to the side, hoping up on top of the counter and reaching for Harry’s hand, waiting till he put down the piping bag before dragging him forward, until his head rested on the flour dusted knit sweater shoulder, large hands rubbing his waist and back reassuringly until the tightening in his chest loosened.

"What is it Zayn?" Harry asked after a minute.

"Nothing. Needed a minute." he said, hiding his face as if it was something to be ashamed of, because in his mind it was. He couldn’t show weakness, vulnerability.

"Y’alright then?" Harry asked, cupping the back of his neck as his words pressed to the shell of his ear.

"Course. I’m always alright." finally pulling away once he caught his breath, shooting his friend a reassuring smile. Harry didn’t believe it for a minute, he could see the cracks in the facade that had been been chipping away for years, not since the incident. Maybe Niall would be able to tear it down and away once and for all. And bring back the Zayn he used to know as a child, sneaking through the fields to play together in secret caves and treetops.

"Okay. Now come on you lazy arse, I’ve got cakes to decorate and you’ve got to meet with Louis. He’s been pacing around in your room for nearly an hour." giggling as Zayn groaned, scowling at the floor. Why couldn’t anyone leave him alone?

"Fine. Liam, I think Haz can use your help. I have to go to Louis."

"Sorry Zayn, I have express orders from his majesty that you are not to leave my sight." Liam said softly, throwing Harry an apologetic look which got him a wink that left him with pink tinged cheeks.

"It’s alright Liam, I’ll take him up to his room." Niall chimed in, alerting everyone to his presence. He was stood leaned against the doorway, an apple in his hands and a smirk on his face as he grinned at Zayn.

"I can take myself up to my own room thank you very much. I’m not a child that needs to have his hand held every second of the day." he hissed, glaring at both of his friends and the person that he couldn’t stand. When neither of his lads tried to help he huffed, grabbing his bag and starting out the room, stopping when a brawny arm darted out and latched onto his hip, dragging him closer to the owner.

"Oh trust me, you can very much pass as a child, especially with that tempting pout." Niall’s lips were pressed close to the shell of his ear, the warm wisps of breathing raising goosebumps over his arms and shivers trailing down his spine.

"Well then you shouldn’t want me very much, seeing as you’re not a pedophile, or do you lead some secret double life?" Zayn asked, slightly breathless as he wrenches away fro Niall’s grip, bag slapping against the back of his thighs as he walked ahead.

"Don’t be upset Zaynie, just because some of us aren’t confined on the property. Tell you what, once we’re married I’ll take you out and about, we can go on proper vacations…wherever you like."

"I’d like to be as far away from you and this crap about being married."

"Don’t fight the feeling babe. I know you can feel them, especially when I touch you…no?" now the muscular body was abruptly pressing him to the wall, right outside of his room, hands braced on either side of his head and face inching dangerously close, noses nearly touching as he bent forward to meet the brown eyes that stayed defiant, but a tinge of fear that he jumped on.

"Am I scaring you?" he asked, his lips traveling further lower with each hum of a word, teeth grazing the thudding pulse point that he just wanted to sink his teeth into, smells attacking his senses with combinations of jasmine, something woodsy like pine and Zayn’s own natural musk drove him mad with desire.

"No, I don’t get scared." and as fast as he lost himself in the moment he was brought back with a swift and ferocious pain that resulted from Zayn’s knee making contact with his groin, sending him to the floor with a thud and pained cries.

"Let me make one thing absolutely clear to you Horan. I will marry you, but when I am good and ready and there’s no such things as love between us because I don’t love you. And I never will. So if you still want to marry me then it’s your funeral." whirling around to his door and slamming it shut, breath heaving and a pit pulling down his heart. He knew this feeling all too well and he refused to feel guilty about the way he treated the warrior. He knew what he was getting himself into. And if he didn’t, know he did. Zayn wasn’t about to go easy on him, he was going to show Niall just what he was in for.

~~~~~~~~~

"What?" he asked his parents, not sure if he had heard them properly.

"You heard us Zayn."

"No. Absolutely not."

"It’s not up for discussion. This is us telling you that this is what is going to happen." his father sounded stern, but the fatigue was there in his voice, an underlying tone that he couldn’t quite mask anymore.

"And this is me telling you no. I don’t want a ball, I don’t want to celebrate my birthday with hundreds of people that I don’t even know, and I really don’t want to go with Niall as my date. Forget it." he said, throwing his covers off, careful to keep the book concealed under the piles of down feather.

"Zayn, you are going to get dressed in the outfit that Louis picks out, and Niall will come and pick you up, then escort you downstairs where you will dance and mingle and be pleasant prince and not disappoint or embarrass me…again." tacking on the last word although it wasn’t really needed. Zayn didn’t think he embarrassed anyone when he got into the debate with the prime minister of finances about literature and the pros of children learning the rhyme and technique of trying to decipher the context behind the veil of words. It wasn’t his fault that the prime minister was a stubborn backward pig who was only interested in war and making money, no surprise.

"I wont…because I definitely wont be there." he said, crossing his arms over his narrow chest.

"Yes you will. Liam will make sure of it. There’s no room for any of your childish antics tonight Zayn. It’s the night that we announce your engagement." his father said, already walking out the door with his wife in tow. Trisha tried to catch her eye but Zayn stoutly refused, turning to grab the glass figurine by his bedside and hurled it at the wall, watching it crash and shatter and sprinkle across the floor. The world was a cruel unfair place, even for the ones with everything they could possibly want, except for what their hearts really yearned for.

"You look very smart Zayn." Louis said, once he showed up a little while later to dress his friend, tugging on loose threads and buttoning up the vest of his prince’s outfit, the one that layered the dark button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of dark jeans, tartan doc martens clad on his feet. Zayn didn’t bother with a response, too wrapped up in his own dull thoughts.

"Hey, smile babe. Where’s that gap toothed smile?" the brunette asked, reaching for Zayn’s hand and tugging him off the pedestal and onto the chair he had set up in front of the vanity, getting started on the dark hair. Zayn shrugged, fingering the cigarettes in his pocket, yearning to pull one out and light it up. To feel the smoke flood his lungs and suffocate him.

"Niall is a really nice guy Zayn. Just give him a chance, he can make you really really happy." Louis attempted to talk to his mate.

"I dont need someone to make me happy." Shrugging his shoulders.

“You don’t need them, but I know you Zayn Malik. And you want someone to make you happy. Give him a chance Zee.” Pulling away as there was a knock on his door.

"Nope, nu uh." A flash of movement and the black clad figure made a dash for the balcony, attempting to flee but Louis was one step ahead of him, arms around his waist and holding him in place as the door opened and the blonde future fiance stepped through, raising a dark eyebrow at the prince who seemed to be pouting.

"Good evening gentlemen. Your highness, are you ready to go?" he asked, keeping his posture stiff and formal as Louis nodded and slipped out of Zayn’s reach, pressing a kiss to the side of his face.

"Behave." firm as he gave him one last hug and darted out of the room. He knew his friends meant well but he didn’t want anyone telling him to behave. He’s heard those words all his life and he was sick.

"Come along my beautfiul beautiful darling, don’t want to keep all of your guests waiting." Zayn snatched his hand out of the older blonde’s replacing it with a glare and stalking forward, his date following close behind and Liam shadowing them both a smile on his face. At the top of the staircase that lead into the formal ballroom he paused, hearing the sound of voices bouncing around the cavernous room.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands to stop the twitching. He was never a fan of crowded rooms, where his every move was scrutinized but then again that was his whole life in a nutshell.

"Hey, you alright?" Niall was crowding too close, apparently never having grasped the concept of personal space. But this time Zayn didn’t mind as much, letting his hand hover over the small of his back as he absorbed the warmth that he provided.

"Fine." straightening his shirt and pulling a half vague smirk, his signature mask around these people.

"Time to make our big debut then sweetcheeks." Niall grasped his hand, engulfing his fingers in the paler ones, the feeling foreign yet so familiar and something so so easy.

"Don’t call me that." but the fanfare drowned out his words.

"His royal highness, Prince Zayn Javaad Malik, and son of Baron Bobby Horan, the prince’s betrothed Niall James Horan." the words sent a reeling through his stomach and he wanted nothing more than to wrench his hand out of the betrayingly comforting grip on his fingers but Niall held his hand tight as they descended the grand staircase to the thunderous applause, drinks raised and smiles on everyone’s faces.

His father was the first person who approached him and he did what was customary and bowed his head to the ring adorned on his forefinger, Niall bowing low as well. He accepted the stiff hug from his once warm father and one from his mother as well before nodding his head to all of the people who offered congratulations to him, the coils in every muscle getting tighter and tighter with each passing word.

"Hey, relax. Don’t stress darling." a voice was whispering in his hear, hands gripping onto his elbows from behind.

"I’m relaxed." he snapped, probably too loud, if the looks he got from some people were anything to go by.

"Zayn, hey. This is just for show, alright? Nothing is official until you say it. Okay? I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want. Just…play along." Niall said softly, thumbs tracing over the lines of tattoos that he couldn’t see.

"Yeah, right." but he let the muscles go loose, leaning onto Niall’s built figure for a minute, for sake of their act.

"There you go. Alright, let’s go and get you something to drink my beautiful darling. I didn’t know you were so excited with our news that you felt faint." and there was the mocking Niall again.

"Oh fuck off." he hissed, but he didn’t protest the arm that snaked around his bony narrow hip and settled with splayed fingers along the bone. It was all for show.

His whole life was a show. It was a long arduous night for Zayn as he didn’t even attempt to behave himself, or hide his disdain as people asked about his betrothed or asked him for details. He just gave them some bull about it being a secret before walking away, eager for a drink, which Niall promptly pulled from his grip and replaced with some cider, since he was underage. That didn’t help his anger whatsoever. By the time he was actually able to leave most of the guests had long since gone home with the stragglers being helped into their cars.

"Alright, that wasn’t so bad." Niall said, rubbing at his own weary eyes. He didn’t know how people kept up that fake happy facade for so long without feeling permanently wiped out. "That was nothing. A minor affair. The bigger the parties, the more people, the longer your there. Atleast you can have a drink." Zayn growled, unbuttoning the ones done on his vest and rolling up the sleeves that were already over his elbows. "No wonder you always have such a depressed look on his face."

"No, that was only tonight, and because I was stuck with you." thankfully getting to his own room. "You may as well get used to it because I’m going to be around a lot more, and here." he opened his hand and in the center lay the ring that would eventually seal their fate.

"I’m not wearing that."

"Only for formal events like tonight. People were talking and asking why you weren’t wearing a ring and I deflected most of the questions." "Fuck them and their questions. I wont wear the ring." "Zayn-"

"What happened to ‘nothing is official until I say it’? Or were those words just for show as well?" Zayn’s tone was harsh as he glared at the ring, his gaze split between the eyes that were watching him carefull and the ring in his hands.

"Alright. We’ll go at your pace. But I’m not easy to deter. I am a warrior after all." he was quick, leaning in for a kiss on the tempting chiseled cheekbone, a pleased smug smirk on his face.

"Until tomorrow my beautiful beautiful darling." he said, departing out of sight before Zayn could even take in the feel of soft lips pressed to his skin. But by the time he came to Niall was safely gone.

"So…how was your evening with Niall?" Louis was already there and standing there with his pajamas in hand, helping him out of the fancy clothes and waiting till he was dressed before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Okay. I’ll give him a chance." reaching out for a hug from Louis, before the tan lad pressed a kiss to his forehead and tucked him into bed, just like he did the nights right after the incident. The nights when Zayn needed someone most.

"That’s good love. I’m happy. Sweet dreams Zee."

"Night Lou." and yeah, he would give Niall a chance. But he would have to work hard because Zayn was tough, mean and sometimes downright cruel, and if Niall could see him past all of that then maybe he would get a chance.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot expected from him, as the crowned heir to one of the largest empires in the Middle East. But he neer imagined this, a ring on his finger and a betrothed latched onto his arm. And he definetly didn't expect it to be the infuriatingly perfect Niall Horan, who all the girls love and all the guys want to be, expect Zayn.
> 
> And he would be damned if he would accept this betrothal, title be damned.

And Niall wasn’t lying when he said that wasn’t easy to deter, because he seemed to be by Zayn’s side or near him at all times. At breakfast he would drop in with reports from other foreign generals, news about a province that needed aid, a charity event that resulted in riot, but he stayed seated by Zayn’s side through the whole thing, making sure to ask the gentle prince how he was.

After breakfast he always asked Zayn if he would like to go out on a ride through the countryside as he attended to business or for a walk through the gardens to which he would agree, depending on his mood.

He came to realize that Niall wasn’t the uneducated oaf that he had prematurely labeled him as on first sight. He was a sincere person who was blunt, but made him feel like he had a voice. Niall actually listened to him as he spoke and took in his words, contemplating them as he spoke. He saw the way Niall gave orders and seemed to go over every strategy in a decision before making a move.

And Niall constantly watching the young prince, both at home and once he left the confines of the castle walls. Inside he seemed comfortable, but more reserved. Especially around his father who he treated like a completely distrustful stranger. But once he was outside seemed like a whole different story. Inquisitive and so curious about everything. He wanted to hear all about Niall’s adventures and about all of the places that he had been to, excited to hear tales of exotic markets and marauding pickpockets.

"It must’ve been incredible. To be all those places and see all those things. I’ve always wanted to go somewhere, to be someone else where no one knew me." the dark head was hanging off a hammock that was nestled between two trees, both of them hidden away from the world in Zayn’s own little oasis, the clearing with the waterfall.

"Yeah, but why would you? You have such a great life here. Your family, your siblings, all of the wealth and your titles. Why would you want to be no one when you’re someone important here?" Niall asked, dipping his feet into the waters edge.

"Because someone, but I’m not the someone that I need to be and far from the person that I want to be." he said, waving a stick in the air, imagining it was a wand like the ones from Harry Potter, and he could just apparate somewhere.

"What does that even mean?" Niall was adjusting to Zayn, but he still didn’t understand when Zayn spoke in tongues. It fascinated him, but also frustrated because he wanted to know everything, and trying to get Zayn to talk was like pulling teeth.

"It means that I’m not the man that my father wants me to be, the man that I need to be to run this country, and to be the kind of man that he wants I need to lose myself, I need to be anything other then myself. So I’m like…stuck somewhere in the middle, this vague rebellious feeble minded weakling." he snorted in disgust, tossing the twig aside. Magic wasn’t the same as it had been when he was twelve and reading those books under the covers with a flashlight.

"Can’t you be both though? Why can’t you be the person that you want and still be a great ruler?"

"Because according to my father, you have to be willing to make any sacrifice for the sake of this kingdom, even if it’s your life or the happiness of your family, which he clearly demonstrates how good of a ruler he is. And I refuse to do that. Call me selfish but I’m not a masochist." he snapped, kicking himself faster in the twine swing.

"What has your father done that made you so bitter? He seems like a sincere guy. Maybe…maybe you just read into it the wrong way." regretting the words once he saw Zayn’s eyes snap straight at him, hurt masked by annoyance and anger. And he knew that he probably just majorly fucked up.

"Right. Why am I talking to you about this. You’re my father’s fucking lackey. His prodigy. You’re everything that I’m not so ofcourse I’m in the wrong." he kicked off his resting place, immediately swinging himself onto Khalil, who Niall only recently learned was named after his favorite poet, Khalil Gibran.

"No, Zayn I didn’t mean that-"

"Fuck off Niall." galloping through the outcropping of trees, trying to ignore the pinpricks in his skin because Niall wasn’t worth someone to get upset over. Just some pawn in this game that they were all playing. But the first place he went as soon as Khalil was brushed and fed was the kitchen, seeking out Harry or Louis’s comforts. Harry was having a discussion with Liam who was grinning like he had never been happier and nodding to Harry’s words, a blush creeping up those small cheeks. He knew they were finally breaking the thin ice that had been separating them so he left them alone, walking aimlessly around and around the castle, ending up in the library, a room he had abandoned more then a year ago.

But now he needed somewhere he could escape his mind for a while, and instinctively pushed the creaking doors open, stealing away towards the back where an oversize armchair stood next to a cold fireplace, a stool perched right below the armchair, right by it’s feet. He can remember days when he was younger, sitting on his daada used to sit in the armchair and regal Zayn with stories about his adventures as a mischievous young man. The schools he had studied at with the great masters, boats and planes that he had ridden in, cages in Paris and ruins in Greece, the tip of mountains he had scaled.

As Zayn grew older he would perch on the chair and tell his daada jaan about his day, the paintings he had done and what his tutors had showed him. They had made grand plans to go away together, abroad, to all his old favorite places. But then fate struck and it was like a distant memory that carried away the one person who was most important to him.

"I miss you _dada jaan_. If only you were still here. You would be on my side. Wouldn’t you?” he asked, taking the seat in the stool that was much too small now and laying his head on the worn leather bottom of the chair. It was a nostalgic bittersweet taste on his lips, no salty tears like the day his grandfather was buried. Princes’ don’t cry. They are stoic and strong. His grandmother taught him that one. And his father never let him forget it.

 

Niall, unlike Zayn had no qualms about banging into the kitchen where Harry and Liam flew apart, flaming cheeks and trying to stammer out an explanation.

"Harry, you’re one of Zayn’s friends. I need your help. Everytime I even so much as mention his father or his grandparents or anyone in his family beside his sisters he gets defensive and runs off. And he keeps hinting that his father is the reason that he isn’t happy. Help me Harry!" NIall whined, ignoring the way the embarassment on their faces. Harry took a minute to think about it, running flour dusted hands through his hair.

"Niall…that’s…that’s not something that I can talk with you about. That’s a discussion between you and Zayn. Just be aware that there’s a lot of tension between them. Partly Zayn’s fault but his father and his grandmother take majority of the blame. Don’t push him to tell you cause that just makes him push you away faster." "

You make it sound like they ruined him." Niall commented, trying to think back on all the news he’s heard but he doesn’t remember any scandal with the prince popping up until about two years ago…and nothing to do with his elder relatives.

"Because they did." Liam was the one who chimed in this time, straightening his clothes and giving Harry a smile as he walked off to find his younger charge.

"Was it bad?" Niall knows he’s scrambling for hints now but the curiosity of it all is gnawing at his insides.

"Depends on if you know Zayn like we do. It was absolutely devastating. But just be patient and let Zayn tell you on his own…I don’t usually say this but you’re a good thing for him Niall. He’s opening up to you. Don’t fuck it up or I’m gonna have to fuck you up." and Niall would have scoffed at the bakery lad clouded in baking flour but the intense steely determination just had Niall nodding stoically and going off, back to the fields to check on troop training’s but all he could think about those brown opalescent eyes that were watching him with the disguised anguish in them.

 

"Look, Zayn. Please open the door. We need to talk." Niall was standing outside of his bedroom hours later after the sun set and before dinner which he was invited to. There was no answer.

"Zayn, stop being so stubborn. Just let me in." he groaned, banging louder and louder, making random beats until it gave way to a ruffled sleep tousled figure that dragged him in by the lapels of his shirt.

"What do you want Niall?" voice sleep mumble, fists rubbing at fatigued eyes. Niall couldn’t help but reach out and push his hair back. Zayn flinched back, glaring at him, but the clouded look in his eyes didn’t help the effect.

"We need to talk Zayn, and I need for you to hear me out and not run away every time I say something that hits a nerve, because I don’t know what subjects are off limits.” He gestured at the small table set off to the side, waiting until Zayn was sitting before taking the seat across from him, trying to ignore the way he was glaring at him.

“Well?” Zayn snapped, gathering the papers that Niall had been glancing surreptitiously at and shoving them onto the floor, out of sight like it should be.

“Tell me what I can’t ask you about. I respect that there are parts of your life that you won’t talk to me about but I need to know what they are so I can have a conversation with you without you wanting to rip my head off.”

“What if it’s just because I don’t want to talk to you at all? Have you ever considered that?” he asked, not liking the way that Niall seemed to care. He didn’t want him to care.

“Well then so that I can talk to you and you can listen. You don’t want me to talk to you about your family, beside your sisters. I got that. What about things that you like to do? I saw some of those drawings. You’re incredible.” Niall said, watching his reaction to see the faintest blush creep up his neck.

“And I know that you love to read and that your favorite poet is Khalil Gibran because that’s the first thing you could remember your grandfather ever reading to you. I know that you’re grandfather was the closest person to you and that you miss him every day. And that you love your sisters and want only the best and everything for them. But Zayn I want to know more. I’ve told you so many things about myself, please. Just…open up to me a little bit.” Niall pleaded, surprising Zayn because where was the boisterous strong personality that teased him and made him feel like nothing by a child.

“I like to draw.” Zayn’s voice was soft as he gave Niall a piece of him that only a handful of people knew.

“Yeah? You’re really good. Maybe one day you’ll show me something.”

“Yeah, maybe.” It was the most hopeful that Niall had felt since the while engagement period started.

“Like I said Zayn, I’m not going to push you into saying things or doing things that you don’t want to. We’re going to go at your pace, alright?” getting up and stretching his stiff sore work toned muscles. And Zayn would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit disappointed that he was already leaving.

“Yeah, so really really slow and I gurantee you’ll eventually get agitated with me.” Zayn warned, because if Niall wasn’t going to stick around for it all he may as well leave now.

“Oh my beautiful beautiful darling, you can’t chase me away that fast.” Niall leaned forward till their faces were hovering dangerously close, the same thought on two minds and hesitance in them both.

“Sweet dreams babe.” Another kiss to the side of his face and Niall was closing the door behind himself, not even looking back to see the small smile pushing the side of Zayn’s lips upwards.

 

It was another month before Zayn felt the urge to talk to Niall, to tell him all that he had been hiding. They were in Niall’s car, his borrowed car from the royal family, driving back from yet another event where they had been subjected to more exposure and casual conversations, like they had been since their ‘engagement’ was announced. Zayn had gotten better at trying to behave himself, but it didn’t stop him from running off every chance he got, and drinking more than Niall would’ve ever let him in his sight.

"Ni….I don’t feel good." the younger boy mumbled, hand pressed over his stomach and one reaching out for the pale hand on the wheel. "Of course you do. You had more than your body weight in vodka, you silly boy."

"No- Ni, pull over now!" Zayn sat up abruptly, hand moving to cover his mouth. Niall careened onto the side of the road just in time for Zayn to shove open the door and vomit all the food he had been bullied into eating, shoulders quivering and gasping in between upchucks.

"Hey darling, you feeling better?" Niall was gentle as he reached over, bracing his arm on the back of Zayn’s seat, leaning in and dabbing at the edges of his swollen lips, reaching into the back for a bottle of water.

"I’m sad. I don’t know why." he sniffled, glancing at Niall with a plea in his eyes that asked for something that Niall didn’t know.

"It’s okay babe. We’ll make you happy again, alright?"

"You make me happy. You’re annoying and insufferably stoic when I want to get a reaction but you make me smile more than Harry or Louis or Liam.” Niall glanced at the tan figure that curled up on the seat beside him, holding onto his one hand with two of his, like a lifepreserver.

“I’m glad. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

“Not me. It’s not my duty to be happy.” Zayn said softly, voice slurred and on the verge of sleep.

“It’s not a duty to be happy, it’s a universal right. _Happiness is a vine that takes root and grows within the heart, never outside it._ ” Niall recited the lines softly, seeing them in his mind from the tattered book that he had swiped out of Zayn’s room and perused.

“Khalil.” And there it was, that smile that was slightly loopy with a hint of teeth and tongue and made Niall’s insides shiver and loop.

“Yeah. He’s a smart smart guy. I can see why you like him so much.”

“I think I like you more now.” The words soft and nervous, half there and half already gone. By the time Niall actually registered that yes, Zayn did say that the soft expression and closed lids told him Zayn was already gone, fast asleep and using Niall’s hand as a pillow.

“I like you too Zayn. More than any words could ever say or any poet could express.” Speaking to the empty air that held so many promises of good things to come.

~~~~~~

"Hello my beautiful beautiful darling. Are you ready?" Niall stood in the doorway, watching his ‘fiance’ so engaged with his youngest sister, reading to her as she sat in his lap, watching the words as Zayn’s fingers ran across the pages.

"Nialll!" the little girl barreled toward him, latching onto his waist with her limbs wrapped around him, a little koala.

"Hello Saffaa, are you busy harassing your brother?" Niall asked, ruffling her hair much to her dismay.

"Niall! Don’t touch my hair. And I wasn’t bothering him. You are." with a mock glare that rivaled even her brother’s.

"Well I’m gonna take him off your hands then." Niall said, bending down to press a kiss to the top of her head as she skipped out chanting _beautiful beautiful darling. Zayn is a beautiful beautiful darling._

"Will you stop saying that? It’s absolutely ridiculous." Zayn huffed, listening to Safaa’s song bounce off the cavernous walls.

"No. It fits. And don’t pretend like you don’t like it." he teased, seeing the hidden smile before it was forced down. After the little admission in the car Zayn had started opening up to him a little bit more and more each day, showing him the drawing that he had stashed nearly everywhere, the ones that he didn’t burn, talking to him quietly at dinner, much to his parent’s glee, and letting the blonde up to his room every night so that they could keep talking about anything and everything. Or nothing at all, simply snuggling up to watch movies. They didn’t kiss and Niall didn’t push it. They were still going at Zayn’s speed, slow and steady but surely moving.

"So what do you have planned then?" Zayn asked, grabbing a beanie off the dresser, slipping it on his soft unruly hair and eyes darting around because if Louis saw him walk out like this he would pitch a fit.

"I thought we would have a picnic. Sorry I haven’t been around the past few days. Some new recruits were getting fresh and then there was a problem with the main jail and everything has been so hectic." reaching out for Zayn’s hand and feeling pleased when younger lad latched on, letting him lead them out the door and toward Zayn’s little oasis, the water spraying on the heat burned rocks, offering them relief from the burning sun.

"I’m going to go for a swim, do you wanna come babe?" Niall asked, getting up from the blanket they set out, a few hours of lounging and eating making him feel heavy and sleep dazed.

"No, ‘m okay." he mumbled, waving Niall off, pencil pressed to paper, brushing long dark strokes along the edges of a perceiving eye, so into his work he didn’t notice the blonde chuckle and tread into the clear water’s edge. But when he finally did look a little while later he was awestruck, watching the expanse of pale skin stretched almost obscenely over the fit muscles, tempting Zayn to touch, feel, caress, kiss, anything. He just wanted to get close to him.

"Like what you see Malik?" "Sure, who wouldn’t?" because he couldn’t think of a lie, so caught in this newfound lust. Niall’s eye widened and he coughed into the crook of his arm before turning away, dipping under the spray of the waterfall to hide his blush, and his blatant erection. Hey Niall, look.” the blonde glanced up and his heart nearly dropped to his gut, seeing Zayn dancing from the precarious perch a few feet above the water, waving like a pleased child.

"Zayn, get down from there." he was on his feet, walking closer as the brunette laughed and sat to closer to the edge, sticking his tongue out at the careful blonde who was slowly scaling the side of the rock foundation, feeling it crumble under his hands.

"Calm down Niall. If you want me to come down then you’re going to have to come up here and make me." the wind carrying his chiming laughter and Niall wished he could enjoy it, but the palpitating speed in his heart was pushing to go faster, telling him that something was going to happen. "Zayn, get your scrawny arse over here." he huffed, cutting his hand as he pushed himself faster.

"Come and get my scrawny arse." tiptoeing across the rocks with dainty feet, throwing his arms up in a come and get me motion, that smile so wide and breathtaking that it made Niall pause and stare in awe because his smile was one of the most radiant enticing thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Zayn-" "Niall, I feel like I could fly." he threw his arms out on either side of him, head turned toward the sky as the sun beamed on his sun kissed skin. Niall just wanted to sit there and watch him for the rest of his life, that smile and those eyes watching him in glee. The next moment seemed to drag on in front of his eyes, every second slow and dragged on as the rock beneath Zayn’s small weight crumbled and gave way sending the brunette disappearing out of sight.

"No!" Niall lunged forward, fingers grasping the slim wrist and feeling it slip from his grip a split second later, a scream cut off by the loud splash below. He watched the inky hair blot against the surface of the rippling water before going under with a echoing gasp.

"Zayn!" he ripped off his shirt and launched himself into the clear liquid, immediately spotting his little prince struggling against the weeds that had hooked through his belt loops and held him hostage. Fighting the heaviness of the water he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s chest, wrenching the weeds away with a flick of his wrist before kicking off toward the light, breaking the surface with a stuttering cough.

"Zayn. Are you alright?" he shifted his little lover until he was pressed to his chest, rubbing his back and running hands through his hair until he stopped choking on the water lodged in his lungs.

"Y-yeah." he said, still for a second before latching onto the blonde, body shuddering.

"Hey, it’s alright darling. You’re alright." he said softly, keeping both their bodies aloft easily.

"T-thank you N-niall." the lips stuttered against neck.

"There’s not need thank me. I’m here for you. Always." a promise he was going to make sure to keep.

"I believe you." and Zayn was pulling away to look into Niall’s eyes, trying to convey how deeply he appreciated that promise, to show that he needed Niall as much as he did.

"Good." it was a electrically charge moment as Niall kept staring into Zayn’s deep eyes that seemed almost maroon against the water, effervescent and endless. No one made the first move, both of them moving at once, closer, until their lips pressed soft, damp, and gentle, a heat sparking between them as one of Niall’s hands went to Zayn’s water soaked hair, holding him close as Zayn’s elfin palms pressed to his cheeks, legs around his waist wrapping him secure. Kissing Zayn felt like power and desire flooding his every senses, pressing for more and more.

"If that’s my reward for everytime I save you then I’m gonna need you to be in danger all of the time."

"What if I told you that I wanted to do that all of the time? With you. Just you." Zayn said once they were back on shore, laying side by side on their backs, pinkies hooked loosely.

"Then I guess you’re stuck with me. Was I a good kisser?" he asked, turning onto his side and nudging at Zayn’s dimpled cheek with his nose.

"Decent. 7 out of ten." he said with a faux nonchalant shrug.

"Only a seven? Seven out of ten? See if I save you next time." Niall huffed, sitting up with a pout on his lips and shoulders hunched.

"Oh yeah? Zayn got up, wiggling out of his clinging jeans and shirt, standing there in just his boxers, all his tattoos on display for Niall to stare and lust after.

"Oh you little minx." he growled hoarsely, scrambling after his darling who darted toward the woods, laughter flying through the trees and straight into Niall’s heart where it lodged itself deep and firm, where Zayn seemed to have taken over, and if the warrior had his way it was where he would never leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot expected from him, as the crowned heir to one of the largest empires in the Middle East. But he neer imagined this, a ring on his finger and a betrothed latched onto his arm. And he definetly didn't expect it to be the infuriatingly perfect Niall Horan, who all the girls love and all the guys want to be, expect Zayn.
> 
> And he would be damned if he would accept this betrothal, title be damned.

"Ni. Ni. Niallll." the voice was soft at first, but grew incessantly louder with each nudge of the muscled pale skin that he gave. The blonde groaned, turning over so that he could peek at his tan lover, more like glare until he saw the bright smile on his blooming bright lips and the affection in which he stared at him with and his glare softened, arms reaching out to pull Zayn onto his chest sluggishly. He had soon moved into the Prince’s room soon after their episode at the lake, the brunette beckoning him into his bed where they lay, falling asleep easily along each other, and Niall never left after that.

"Morning my beautiful beautiful darling." he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his soft inner ear, gripping the soft hips as they tried to wriggle away.

"Nope, you woke me up so now you have to stay here and be my teddy bear." he mumbled near incoherent but Zayn shrugged, shifting until he was on his side under the crook of Niall’s arm, staring up at the blue eyes that never seemed to stop staring at him with that happiness that made his insides shiver.

 

"What do we have to do today?" Zayn asked, plucking at the silver plated dogtags that the blonde always wore under his shirts, listening to them chink and move in his grasp, like the windchimes that he used to have outside of his balcony.

"Hmm, we have to go to lunch at my mum’s, and then there’s a ball at Baroness Lloyd’s. Her granddaughter just got engaged to Duke Monk’s son." he said, voice slightly rough and scratchy as his hands gravitated to the dark head of hair resting in his grip, eyes glancing down at the strip of silver that adorned the juncture where Zayn’s fourth finger met his knuckle, a pleased content smile erupting on his face.

"So…we have the morning off?" he asked, a hopeful look in those ocher irises.

"I wish darling. But I gotta go and inspect the guards. And do some strategy training with the minor colonels and their troops. And you have breakfast planned with your father and then a meeting with your father’s advisors." stifling a laugh as Zayn groaned, rolling away from him and burying his head under the pillows.

"Come on Zayn, it’s not that bad. I’ll see you later tonight." he crawled over, arms going around the narrow sweatshirt covered waist head pressed to his back.

"I hate breakfast with my father. I hate being with my father in general." he grumbled, turning to Niall with a glare in his eyes but a pout on his lips.

"I know. I don’t understand but you’ve told me enough. Please, get along with your father, at least for today. Since I’m not there to rein you in." he said softly, nose nuzzling gently into the back of his neck.

"If he starts something then I’m going to make sure he’s told exactly what’s coming to him."

"Zayn, behave." Niall said sternly, hands stroking the barely there pudge and warm skin stretched tight across his abdomen. Zayn scoffed, wiggling out of his betrothed’s grip, wincing at the cold that seeped into his feet.

"How about I do what I please, because you’re my betrothed, not my caretaker." Zayn said, raising an eyebrow at Niall who sighed, used to this conversation.

It was one that they had frequently in the two months since Niall had pulled Zayn out of the water, finally accepting Niall and letting him into his life, and undoubtedly into his heart. Niall knew that Zayn was fiercely protective of everything that he had worked hard to gain, his reputation as stubborn and independent. And Niall was trying his hardest to placate him but he would not let the young prince be seen as rude and unfriendly. Not when he was his betrothed. He was trying to nudge him into a straight path and mold him into a leader role.

"And as your betrothed I am telling you that it doesn’t do you any good to butt head with your father every chance you get and every time you don’t agree. Pick and choose your battles." Niall said, sitting up and tossing the covers off so he could straighten his shorts.

Yes they were betrothed but Niall refused to do anything more then sleep next to his beloved, not until their wedding night. He knew that it was unlikely that Zayn had actually done anything of that nature with anyone, Louis and harry telling him that the closest he got was with Niall, and he wanted to preserve that moment and actually make it special.

"Or I could just annoy him enough until he cracks." Zayn mumbled, walking over to the door as someone kept knocking on the locked barrier. Louis nearly toppled into the bedroom with a tumble, glancing at the two of them with a cheerful grin.

"Good morning lovebirds. Time to rise and shine and get on with this lovely day, you’ll have plenty of time for your ‘private moments’ tonight." winking none too surreptitiously at the pair, Zayn merely shrugging it off while Niall blushed a deep pink, still not used to Louis’s completely suggestive comments, no matter how many times Louis greeted them in that same manner.

"Morning Louis. What have you got for my boy to wear today?" Niall asked, leaning back in bed, arms behind his head.

"Actually I’ve got something for both of you. Niall, here’s clean clothes from your room since as you know Zayn’s wont fit you. And I’ve got two sets of clothes for the both of you, one set for lunch with Niall’s parents, and then the ball tonight. Zayn, you are not to step out without Niall and he is not leaving until I do his hair. Not after the disaster that was his brother’s birthday." making Zayn giggle because he was partially to blame for that, his fingers consistently running through the silky blonde tinted locks as they fiercely locked lips in the abandoned hall, they’re actions anything but proper and emerging with swollen lips and mussed hair and clothes.

"It was one time Lou. Let it go." Zayn said, nudging past his friend and toward the toilets.

"I will not let it go because it’s my job to make sure you guys look presentable. And I can’t do that if you wont keep your hands off of each other. Is that a hickey on your neck you little trollop?" Louis hissed, grabbing onto Zayn’s bicep with amazing strength for someone his size. This time the coloring around Zayn’s color flushed as his friend dragged him closer, craning his head to get a peek at the shiner on the mark on the back of his neck.

"Niall you fucker. How am I supposed to cover that up?" Louis hissed, glaring at the blonde quite menacingly that he contemplated reaching for his knife.

"Louis, gerroff!" Zayn whined, wrenching away fro his friend who simply huffed and shook his head.

"You always have to make my life difficult, you insolent bastard."

"What did you just call him?" Louis’s face paled as he immediately turned and bent forward at the waist to the figure that was standing in the doorway, the aura rising off her menacing at frightening. The Dowager queen practically glided forward, her nose upturned as she came upon Louis who was shivering slightly.

"I said, what did you call the prince, you dare talk to him in such a manner?" voice a spine chilling calm.

"No- no of course not your highness. I-it…I was-"

“Daadi, stop it. Louis is my friend, he can address me in whatever manner he likes.” Zayn said, stepping in front of his frightened friend, reaching back to hold onto his hand.

"And you. Have you no shame, already bedding your betrothed, and then holding onto this..this worker like a common whore." she spat, her beedy eyes watching him with such contempt. He seemed to want to shrink away from the ferocity but held strong, arms crossed as he held his ground.

"I may be a whore but my betrothed seems to love it, and isn’t it my job to please the citizens of my future kingdom?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Watch your tongue you disrespectful  _haraami_.” Niall didn’t understand what the word meant but seeing the way Zayn tensed up told him, that it wasn’t pleasant. But nothing about her seemed pleasant.

"Now stop being such a spineless whelp and get dressed. You don’t make the king wait, the king makes everyone else wait." she said with another harsh look at Zayn that shifted to Louis almost menacingly before stalking out, dress swishing delicately behind her as the door swings shut. Zayn immediately swerved to look at Louis, gripping the side of his neck, fiercely protective.

"Lou, go down to the kitchens and hang out there for the day. Don’t let her see you, she’ll forget by lunchtime. But just in case, alright?" Niall could barely make out the words that his prince murmured to his mate, hands creeping up to cup the back of his neck, dragging the shaggy nervous head to press their foreheads together.

"Yeah, but what’s she going to do to you Zee-"

"Don’t worry about that.Or the hair and stuff. Me and Ni will come and see you before we make any appearances today, then I’ll just have El take over for a while. Just…hang with Haz, he’ll take care of you. Then take a few days off, yeah? Go see your mum and your sisters. You spend far too much time here. Alright?" he asked, tugging on the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, okay…Okay." Louis took a deep breath, calming his nerves before stepping back.

"You better come and see me before you even think about setting foot out into that dining room. And don’t even think about donning those clothes for the party without me." he turned to look at Niall who could see the panic setting behind her eyes.

"Yeah, course Lou." throwing off the covers as Louis let Zayn press him in for a hug before heading out the door.

"What was that about Zee?" Niall asked, scratching at his stomach, letting the shirt rise with his hand.

"That…was the dowager queen, aka my wicked nasty grandmother."

"I know that much. But what was that…with Louis? Why did you send him away?" he asked, reaching up to fix the tag on the back of Zayn’s sweater not even registering how slightly domestic their routine seemed to be.

"Because she’s…it’s a precaution. The dowager queen, she’s very big on appearances. If our interior isn’t as formal and perfect as it seems to everyone then she has to weed out the problems and get rid of it. Trust me, I know first hand of how far she will go to have things look perfect." Zayn said, staring at the tattooed bird on the back of his palm, and avoiding Niall’s eyes.

"That sound’s slightly threatening." easing back onto his leg and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it does." leaving it at that before trying to walk into the bathroom.

"Darling, don’t- I’m here, yeah? If you ever want to talk about…stuff then I’m here." he said, trying not to seem forceful as he wrapped an arm around him from behind, loose but still knowingly there, so Zayn knew.

"Yeah, i know. I gotta piss Niall leggo." pushing away the muscled arms but Niall was insistent, his fingers encasing the narrow hips and shoulders as the scrawny figure squirmed and writhed.

“Niall, please.” the hitch in his voice made Niall pause and pull away slightly, never slackening his hold on his lover. He has heard Zayn angry, furious, apologetic, grateful, nervous, but never had he head that little bit of fear in his tone, that told him that there was more than meets the eye between these two.

“Okay, calm down.” he said softly, kissing the jagged bony shoulders until they relaxed slightly, before turning Zayn around and kissing him properly, knowing full well when to let go and just enjoy Zayn, when he was in a good mood. Like now.

“So I’ll see you later? Lunch at your father’s right?” Zayn asked, coming out of the bathroom after a very relaxing shower with NIall, the blonde already changed into the rigid slacks and button down uniform that he donned, celebratory medals only for special occasions.

“Yes love. Liam has your whole schedule cause god only knows how else we would get you anywhere on time.” not even flinching as Zayn’s fist landed on his upperarm, his strength surprising the blonde. He has been teaching his little one how to fight and it seems to be paying off.

“Keep laughing Horan. This ring is just as easy to take off as it was to put on.” Zayn said, waving his left hand airily.

“Easily? It took me bloody months to get the stupid thing on your finger. I’ll make sure to weld it there when you sleep to make sure it stays there. Talking about easy.” Niall exclaimed, tackling Zayn to the bed and straddling his slender hips, finger digging into jutting ribs, smiling against his will as Zayn’s red bitten lips fell with unwarranted laughter that seemed to burst from him, loud and not something to be expected from someone who tended not to show anyone anything except anger and insolence.

“But it was worth it. You intolerably impossible creature.” he said, pressing his lips to his lover’s greedily depriving him of oxygen, hands fisted in dark soft supple hair.

“Until later, my beautiful beautiful darling.” letting one last kiss fall onto the furrowed brow in his usual farewell, letting the door fall shut behind him, missing the silly lovestruck look that radiated from Zayn’s ecstatic face, one that he kept between him and those four walls.

 

 

Breakfast with his father was a stiff affair, no words exchanged since their last blowout. Niall had wanted to take him on a tour of the country side and his father wanted to make a big show of it with nearly fifty guards and armed men constantly at his side, and various appearances in key places. Zayn had automatically refused and gone into a tirade of how his father was being a tyrant while his father had called him an ungrateful child. There had been no more outbursts from him since his grandmother had come home for a visit, having moved to Paris after his grandfather’s death.

“How are things going with Niall  _jaan_?” his mother asked him, one of her delicate hands draping over his, the slightly calloused feels bringing him back down to earth and directing his gaze to his softly smiling mother. He loved the affectionate way his mother addressed his fiance, realizing that NIall had managed to weave his way into her heart and burrowing a place there, if the look in her eyes was anything to go on.

“It’s going good  _Ammi_. He’s a good guy.”

“Ofcourse he is. Nothing less for a Malik.” his father piped in, setting down his fork. Zayn’s fists clenched and he restrained himself from answering his father. He only seemed to get more pompous and cocky when his grandmother was around.

“He’s more than a Malik could ever deserve. I’m very lucky to have someone like him.” he told his mother softly, his his father having to strain to hear, and even then could only hear faint murmurs.

“Are you happy though? I see a smile lighting up your face more often and it really does make my heart wanders.” she confided in him, one of her hands reaching up to cup his jutting cheeks, thumb caressing the warm skin. He never thought of how much stress he had been putting on his mum, only thinking about making his father suffer. But he guessed he had hurt her in the process.

“I don’t entirely know yet. More then I have in the past year, I can tell you that much. I’m getting there atleast.” he said, reaching down and pressing a kiss to her head, in both apology and reassurance. Niall was changing him more then he would ever admit, but maybe it wasn’t all bad.

“Yaser! I don’t like this nonsense of separate conversations while we’re eating. The girls should be seen pretty and not heard. And why is the prince clinging to his mother like like a small child? Has he not yet been weaned?” she let out a piercing little soft laugh that grated on his nerves.

“Zayn, you have a meeting with your advisors. You are excused.” dismissing Zayn like he was a child. But he held his tongue, trying to smile reassuringly at Saffa and Waliyha who were watching him with wary eyes.

“I’ll see you two later. We’ll have a proper movie date, just the four of us later.” he said, pressing kisses to all of his sisters heads before walking out, heading straight to the kitchen where Louis was talking to Harry and Liam, who was spending more and more time with the blushing set of curls, that was Zayn’s best mate. He let Louis tidy him up before going to the meeting hall and enduring hours of ambassadors requests and timid problems that he knew that his father could solve in a heartbeat, but pushed off on him in the hopes that he would step up. And he had been, these past few days.

It was arduous and tedious, the proceedings stretching out for hours until he was finally dismissed by the arrival of his father and could dash off to his own room, practically falling onto his bed once he was there, but he didn’t have time to linger, only sparing a few minutes to shower before donning his second set of clothes and rushing down to the kitchens to see that Louis was already working on Niall, fussing over his hair.

“There you are. Took you long enough.” Louis grumbled, dragging him over by his upper arm and practically throwing him into Niall’s lap whose arms instinctively went around his waist, nose nuzzling into covered skin and the mark that lay under his turtleneck.

"Hello darling." Niall hummed under his breath, rocking slightly.

"Hi." Zayn mumbled, letting Louis torture his hair into some new acceptable way that he would just go along with.

"Hungry?" Niall asked, chin digging into Zayn’s shoulder uncomfortably but he was too content and warm to make him get off.

"Yeah, didn’t have much breakfast." wincing as Louis pulled too hard.

"What happened? Didn’t like my food?" Harry pretended to pout from where he was steadily working with his staff on preparing lunch.

"Repulsive as always. But didn’t have time to choke it down before my father was dismissing me. Apparently I was being coddled by my mother, like a small child." he said with a shrug, accepting the warm roll that Niall had snagged from a passing basket. Not taking a second glance at his friends angered expressions. Even though they should have been used to their prince being treated this way.

"It’s alright, my mum will feed you really well."

"Your mum’s cooking is amazing." Zayn hummed with a smile, as they said bye to their friends who watched them with faint grins because Niall was changing Zayn, and he was making him smile, which was a miracle in itself.

"Yeah, and she plans to plump you up. She says that you’re far too skinny and plans to make you nice and fat." he said, waiting till Zayn was properly belted in before driving off the property, ignoring the car that traveled in front and behind them, filled with guards.

"Tell her she’s more than welcome to. As long as I get to stay at her house all of them time." like the small sea side cottage with a view from Niall’s childhood room.

"What’s ours is now yours Zayn. When we’re married everything that I am and was is all for you." Niall said, keeping their hands linked as he drove carefully along the winding roads.

“Good, now I can call your mum mine. And all of the food as well.”

“That’s even better for me. You need fattening up. I can’t have a stick for a husband. I’m a very vigorous lover, don’t want to break you.” laughing as Zayn’ cheeks tinted bright pink and a balled up fist drove into his upperarm.

“What? Hasn’t your mummy told you what to expect on the wedding night? Well, you’re going to be waiting on the bed, and there’s going to be a flower garland canopy surrounding you on the bed, and you’re going to be my blushing bride, with henna traveling all the way up your arms and feet. And slowly I’m going to take off your clothes, one by one, savoring the smell of your skin and running my hands up and down every bit of exposed skin. My lips will press to every inch of you, before I reach for your boxers, slowly sliding them down your slender legs, reaching-”

“Oh my god, Niall fucking stop!” Zayn whined fiercely, hands pressed to his ears and legs pulled up to his chest, the bruising red sticking out even against his tan skin. Niall snickered, cooing as he reached out to run a hand through the dark hair, even when he got his hand slapped away.

“Aww, my little virgin. It’s okay, I’ll be gentle…the first night.” still laughing as he stepped out and wandered to the other side of the car to let his betrothed out, only to find that his mom had beaten him there, already pulling Zayn into a hug that he seemed to shyly return.

“How are you, your highness? Oh where are my manners, please come in.” she held onto his hand after she made a little curtsy, dragging him into the quaint seaside home, her son left chuckling as he followed along more leisurely. By the time he actually stepped through the door Zayn was at the table, plate stacked high and munching on an egg omelette.

“Hi, nice to see you too mum.” he said sarcastically, getting flicked in the head and a laugh as Zayn wrapped an arm around his blushing mother.

“You never bring Zayn enough Niall. How am I supposed to get to know my future son in law if you keep him away from me?” she asked, glaring at him with accusing eyes, as if he had any say in it.

“Yeah Niall, you never bring me to see your lovely mum, are you embarrassed of me?” he actually would’ve believed that question, with the way that his soft lips jutted out into a heartbreaking pout. But he recognized the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Yes, extremely.” chuckling as his mom swatted him in the arm.

“Now that I know I’m going to be coming here so much more. Your mum loves me, right Mrs. H?” he asked Niall’s poor mum who tsked.

“None of that. I told you to call me mum.” she chided.

“Yes, and I told you to call me Zayn. I don’t like any of that your highness business. We’re family now.” he said, holding her hand even as her eyes teared. He looked at Niall, shocked and a bit scared.

“Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry.” he said softly, trying to pull away but Niall’s mum shook her head, pulling him in for a hug.

“I gave up on Niall ever finding someone to bring home. He was so stubbornly set in his bachelor life. But then he surprised me and brought home the most genuine soul. He is very lucky to have you love.” she said, wiping at the bags under her eyes lightly.

“Yeah, I know mum.” Niall smiled to his mother, taking her free hand and kissing her cheek tenderly.

“Now, enough of the tears. You go on eating Zayn, while I go and show Niall some of the things I need him to do around the house, alright?” patting his cheek as she took her son out to the yard.

It was how he spent nearly every sunday that he had off, doing some landscaping around the house. When at last he was done cleaning the gutters and patching some of the holes in the roof he returned only to find Zayn fast asleep on the couch, the t.v playing in the background and a pillow clutched to his chest.

“What have you done to him mum?” Niall asked, taking a plate of food that she offered and plopping down at the foot of the couch, one hand automatically curling around the tan ankle.

“Oh shush it Niall. He was sat here watching some of the old home movies and I went to get the tea, by the time I came back he was fast asleep. Poor thing must be exhausted. Having to deal with you all day.” she teased, taking the armchair, and glancing at the t.v that featured an baby Niall running around in the park.

“We get along perfectly well mum. Thanks for the vote of confidence.” he said, sticking his tongue childishly at her. It felt nice, not to have eyes following him, or to be on guard right now. This was his safe haven, where he could revert to being a child.

“Are you really? You look so much happier love.” she observed, noticing the satisfaction that seemed to gleam from his eyes, the relaxed posture of his shoulders and the way he seemed to caress Zayn with every touch.

“I am. He’s made me very happy, the little minx that he is. Always keeps me on my toes.”

“He may, but just wait till you have children.”

“Mum! It’s a little too early to be talking about children.” he said, trying to rub the blush from pressing further up his neck.

“Nonsense. I want more grandchildren. Greg gave me Theo, now it’s your turn. And you’re going to be fathering the children that are inheriting Zayn’s throne. You need to think about this whether you like it or not.”

“Later mum. For now I just want to enjoy being with Zayn.” he interrupted, not wanting to imagine that. He knew that Zayn was a carrier, able to get pregnant with the help of doctors and certain medications but he was only seventeen. And Niall was only twenty one. They were still young, those obligations could wait until later on.

“Alright love.” she dropped the subject, knowing full well when to stop, and contented herself with watching her son lavish the prince in those glances that she had seen Zayn give Niall through the windows of the kitchen as he ate and Niall worked. Filled with words that he hadn’t said and thoughts that he had never divulged, secret affection and something deeper that seemed to run only between the two of them.

It was nice to have them around though, even though they stayed dozing for the next hour, before she roused Niall and gestured to the clock, silently telling him that he would be late if he didn’t hurry along. He nodded, reaching for Zayn and shaking his shoulder gently, letting him say his goodbyes to Niall’s mum before he did the same, promising to see her next week before helping Zayn into the car and heading back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot expected from him, as the crowned heir to one of the largest empires in the Middle East. But he never imagined this, a ring on his finger and a betrothed latched onto his arm. And he definitely didn't expect it to be the infuriatingly perfect Niall Horan, who all the girls love and all the guys want to be, expect Zayn.
> 
> And he would be damned if he would accept this betrothal, title be damned.

It was going to be the same old thing, the same old parties, with the same tired people, all pretending and putting on a front to seem like the best.

“You look dashing, Mr Malik.” Niall grinned as Zayn got up from the stool that Louis has sat him in, running hands through his hair until it stood up, erect and proud, a few pieces dipping low and giving him a slightly mussed look that Niall could get used to.

“Of course Mr. Horan. I have to look good, if I’m going to be seen out in public with someone of your status.” Zayn said, fidgeting with the little ribbon substitute for a bowtie that he had refused. He glanced up at Niall, a bit shy and slightly unsure as he reached for the pale hand, in a way that Niall found entirely endearing.

“Oi, pay attention you two. Zayn, your father upped security on you tonight. There’s been some type of threat and he doesn’t want you wandering off. Either stick close to Niall or stay where I can see you.” Liam said, snapping his fingers in Zayn’s face.

“Why is there a need for more security when I have Niall with me?” he grumbled, still tired even though Niall let him have half an hour nap on the way back from his childhood home.

“Because you have a knack for running off. And because you’re father ordered it.” Liam said, leaning against the counter while Harry was sitting up on it, one arm around Liam’s suit clothed shoulders.

“He’s overreacting. I’ve got the best warrior by my side. Niall wouldn’t let anything happen to me, right Ni?” his betrothed nodding, texting away orders on his phone. He actually agreed with his majesties plan to up security, especially when he read the threat notes that had been delivered, anger fueling his adrenaline at the thought of anyone hurting his darling, let alone all of the crazy sick things they promised in the letters. They bid farewell to Harry and Louis, who was leaving that night, taking a few days off. Niall still didn’t understand why he had to leave but he went along with it, hoping that it would make sense in the future.

"Why is everyone’s eyes always on us?" Zayn asked, hand clenched in Niall’s larger ones, because even though he had been in the limelight all his life this felt different, having someone by his side, to share the light with him.

"Because you’re the prince darling." Niall chuckled, leading him down the stairs, toward the dance floor.

"No, but this feels different. More…intense. I don’t know." Zayn mumbled to himself, feeling the piercing daggers of their eyes hitting his skin differently, the atmosphere surrounding him heavier and almost judgmental.

"Did Harry give you some of his ‘favorite’ brownies?" Niall asked playfully, making Zayn pout at him. They made their way toward the table where Cher and Craig both stood and bowed slightly. Zayn offered his congratulations, reaching out to hug the girl that he used to play with as a little boy, and shake hands with her betrothed, Niall standing to one side, and glancing around the room for suspicious behavior, and checking that Liam was still shadowing Zayn’s every move.

The night was a typical one, where they danced and ate plentiful, mingling with everyone within sight. But the air was different, charged with something that made the hairs on the back of Niall’s neck stand up.

"I’m going to do a lap around the room, keep an eye on him." Niall whispered to Liam, leaving the prince mingling with other dignitaries as he did a loop around the expansive room, briefly going over the plan with some of the undercovers. He wasn’t gone for long, fifteen or twenty minutes at the most. But by the time he got back to the place that he had left Zayn there was no little prince, or even Liam. He tried to remain calm as he did a quick scan of the crowds, noting some eyes on him, but not the ones that he wanted.

“They left.” he turned to the voice, spotting Cher walking forward with her fiance.

“Zayn?” she nodded, glancing to the nearest person as they congratulated her, accepting it gracefully.

“He seemed upset, like devastated. So he left, and his guard went after him.”

“Thank you. It was lovely to meet you two. Congratulations.” he offered, not breaking into a run like he so desperately wanted to, but weaving his way past idle bodies and through the big double doors, his own car gone, so he caught a ride with the other guards. The lights were dimly lit in the castle as he walked the winding stairs. He knew that most of the staff had the night off, the King and Queen off at some banquet in their honor, their daughters at various sleepovers at cousins and friends. Niall’s gut twisted when he thought of what might have upset Zayn so much that he would leave, shedding the impenetrable exterior that he wore like his beloved leather jacket.

“Zayn? Zee are you in there?” he asked, knocking on the door. Liam’s eyes peeked out and for the first time since he first met Liam at the academy he saw genuine anger.

“Now’s not a good time for you to be here sir.” sir? He hadn’t heart Liam refer to him as sir since he was his pupil.

“Don’t tell me when or not it’s a good time to see my fiance Liam. Now let me in.”

“No, seriously. He- he really really doesn’t want to see you right now.” Liam said, trying to close the door once again but he was stopped by Niall’s foot in the doorway.

“Liam, get out of the fucking way before I make you. And that’s a threat and an order. Remember your place.” he snarled, waging a glaring battle against his pupil who wasn’t faltering.

“Give me a second.” he finally acceded, stepping into the room just as a loud bang and crash resounded, making Niall curse and barge into the room, to find it totally trashed and hopelessly torn asunder.

“What the absolute fuck?” he asked, eyeing the books with torn pages, Zayn’s beloved books.

“Get him out of here.” looking up only to see a book being launched right at his face. Ducking away in time Niall looked at the culprit, his little prince, jacket shed and tossed out the window, shirt ripped open and tie lost in the mess. His hair was a mess, along with the furrowed lines in his chiseled face that made Niall want to reach out and smooth them away. But the anger and fury and pain in his eyes told him otherwise. He was angry. Scratch that he was infuriated.

“What happened darling?” he asked, already bristling and ready to attack whoever offended his fiance.

“What happened? You dare have the nerve to ask me what the fuck happened?” Zayn snarled, stomping over to his bookshelf and tipping it over, sending his favorite glass figurines and pictures topping to the floor in a shattering crash.

“Zayn, stop it, what is that going to do? Now tell me what the fuck happened that made you so mad?” he tried to reach out, to touch and caress and comfort but all that got him was a snowglobe launched at his head.

“You! You fucking happened.”

“I….I don’t understand. What have I done now?”

“What the fuck have you done? What have you done? You’re such a fucking incredible actor, or you’ve become so caught in your lies that you’ve managed to believe yourself.” Zayn sneered, fists clenching tight and fierce, ready to start a fight.

“Would you stop being so fucking cryptic and just tell me what the fuck I supposedly did?” Niall’s anxiety levels rising as he clued in on what could be his wrong doings, and he prayed that it wasn’t what he thought.

“At the party, while you had conveniently departed, some lovely ladies were gossiping as I passed by. And it came to my attention that everybody in the fucking godforsaken kingdom but me knows that my father is the one that arranged our engagement. And here I was thinking that it was all your idea to woo me and that hope against hope you might have some kind of feelings for me, if you’re trying so hard. But it turns out that I was just a ploy in a game. What the fuck do you have to say about that?” he said, one hand on his hip. Niall couldn’t meet his eyes, couldn’t see the betrayal in his irises.

Niall, I need for you to tell me this isn’t true. Please. Just, look me in the eye and tell me that this isn’t because of my father. That nobody but you made the decision to pursue me.” the anger was giving way to pleading, desperately wanting to hear what Niall couldn’t tell him. And he knew that.

“Zayn-”

“Get out.”

“Darling plea-”

“You fucking lied to me. I fucking hate liars and you know that. I fucking let you into my life because I thought that you were different and you lied to me and I can’t even look at you right now. Get out.” he said, breathing in through his nose and out through his lips, something that Niall had taught him, and it didn’t help the agony that ripped through his chest.

“I know bu-”

“Fuck you if you think that I’m going to listen to another word that you say.” Niall watched in horror as Zayn reached for his left hand, twisting the fingers until the gold ring came off and fell to the floor with a plink, before the tan figure walked away, the door of the bathroom slamming shut behind himself until it was just him and Liam left in the room, the bodyguard looking at him in a whole new way. But he didn’t care, the damp heaviness settling in his gut. Fuck, fuck he knew he should have told Zayn earlier, as soon as Zayn said yes, he should’ve, but he didn’t.

“Liam, I didn’t.” he tried to explain, to tell his side of the story. It wasn’t like that, well it was but not now, not when the boy held his whole heart and was slowly crushing it in his anger, making it hard to breath.

“He’s going to be angry for a few days, I think that it’s best if you just leave him to simmer. And then try to talk to him.” he said softly, pity evident in his irises and it stung like a whip to the back.

“I can’t- I have to tell him. He has to listen.” words disjointed, falling over one another in their hurry to come out, to stop everything from falling apart just when it seemed perfect.

“He will, when the time is right. Not now though. You know him. He’s stubborn.” he didn’t like that understanding smile Liam was giving him. Niall understood, but Liam shouldn’t because Zayn was his. All his. Only he got to see those private times when he was small and weak and scared. But then again, no he didn’t. No one did. They didn’t get to see him when he was at his lowest because Zayn refused to go there. He didn’t let himself fall, but Niall may have just pushed him off the proverbial edge. And that made leaving right now the hardest thing he’s ever thought of doing.

“If- if he needs me…for anything. Call me. For anything. Even if he doesn’t want me. If something happens, call me.” emphasizing the last two words because he wanted to be there, even if Zayn didn’t want him there.

“Yeah, course.” surprising his blonde superior by reaching out to hug him, although a little stiff and short. Niall understood the sentiment, nodding before stepping out and lingering by the door. He doubted that Zayn would want to see him in the castle anymore so he called in extra security and left, wanting to spend the night seeking comfort from his mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly a week of his self imposed ban from the malik premises before he got a call, Liam’s name lighting up the caller I.D while he was working out plans with some admirals on sea borders.

“Hello? Liam? What’s wrong?” he asked, stepping away from the nosy ears.

“It’s Zayn. I don’t- He’s locked me out. And he’s going a bit insane. He’s just got back from a meeting with his father and he’s starting to scare me. He hasn’t stopped shouting for nearly three hours. You need to come and do something.” Liam stressed, the anxiety clear in his tone.

“I’m already on my way, don’t let him know.” he said, jogging over to his car, stepping on the gas before he was even all the way in and getting out before it even stopped, mind racing with ways that his beautiful darling could be harming himself, only pushing him up those stairs faster, running down the winding halld until he was directly in front of the double doors, Liam and Harry poudning on the door, the curly haired lad close to tears and pleading.

“Zee, Zee please. Let me in. Fucking talk to me.” desperate and almost scared for his best friend, his answer and resounding crash and hoarse screams.

“Move, move you two.” Niall grunted, shouldering past them and to the door, shoving his shoulder against the tough double padlocked door.

“On the count of three push, one…two…three!” all three of them forcing their weight onto the door, Niall using his boot clad foot on the doorknob until it gave way and they toppled in, finding Zayn face up on his bare mattress, that lay in the middle of the room, or what used to be his room. If niall thought the mess was bad before it was nothing compared to now, glass scattered around the floor, sheets torn to strips and laying limp like confetti, every piece of clothing he owned tossed around, hanging from the window, shoe marks everywhere, dents and holes littering his once pristine walls, along with marker stains. He didn’t even look in their direction as they surveyed the room in horror.

“Zayn.”

“Don’t.” Zayn shook his head, holding up a hand in his direction, only making the gasp in horror as they watched blood drip from the cuts that sliced his hands, glass still lodged into the soft palm of his hands

“No, you don’t.” Niall was mad, watching the blood and Zayn acting like it was nothing.

“Fuck you Niall, no seriously. I hope that someday you feel what I’m feeling right now, because it is fucked up.” he laughed a self deprecating chuckle, making them all frown.

“Come on Haz, let’s go and get lunch ready.” Liam said, throwing Niall a look as he ushered the slimmer lad out the door, much to his protest.

“Zayn, don’t do this. Stop hurting yourself.” hating the sick chuckle that was his answer, it made his blood boil because Zayn was being a little shit. He’d rather Zayn cry and scream at him, instead of this.

“Go ahead, say it. man up and say whatever the fuck you need to say. Stop bitching around and say it.” Niall shouted, his anger blowing a fuse before he could put a cork in it. “No, I didn’t- I didn’t mean.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that you did, because you’re a power hungry bastard.” Zayn was slowly sitting up, a ball clenched tight in his fist, veins bulging. “And it shouldn’t surprise me because you’re just fucking like him.” his voice building until he shouted the last word, throwing the ball at the mirror until the shiny cover shattered with a echoing shower, distorting his hysterical reflection.

"Who? Who am I just like?" Niall knew that him talking right now probably wasn’t the best idea but he needed to know.

"My fucking father. Who else?" Zayn snarled, picking up the little glass figurine in his fingers, the delicate creation looking minuscule in his grip.

"You always looked down on me, for hating him. But you only had his side, hearing about what a disobedient disappointment I was. You don’t know what kind of monster he is. He’s trapped me here, in this castle, not even able to go on the grounds with a guard after I turned fifteen and finished my schooling." still not looking in Niall’s direction as the words were forced harshly from his delicate throat, sore and hoarse already.

"And I accepted it, all I’ve done my whole life is fight to try and gain my father’s acceptance and approval. Swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, weight training, endurance training, I excelled in all my classes, my tutors praised me to the stars and thought I was the brightest pupil they had ever had. My father thought I spent too much time inside among pages of words from insignificant voices that would just corrupt me. So he had my books taken away." the anger had quelled but he was still shaking with all the emotions that he had been suppressing for god knows how long.

"I wanted to go abroad. To study in London and Peru and the States, to go to school with people and see the different cultures and sights. When I told my father that he told my grandmother and she flat out refused, then she forbade me from seeing my grandfather, telling him that he was a bad influence on me. They were always against me, ganging up on me. My father was a useless obedient bastard to my grandmother." Niall watched as he abruptly stood up, the comforter tangling around his slim body. He was taking deep breaths, squinting at the distorted reflection with such animosity that Niall cringed inwardly.

"When my grandfather died I just stopped trying to appease everyone. I was done. I stopped doing whatever they asked, no more filters. I just said what I wanted, argued with everyone, wore whatever I liked. It got to the point where I would just be in the woods, in my little cottage at all times of the day and night. It infuriated my grandmother, the fucking bitch that she was. She needed to have everything under her thumb, everyone to obey her every command. And I definitely wasn’t doing that. So she decided to do something about it." he took a shuddering breath, his hands clenched in fists, the one that wasn’t holding up the sheets crossed over his waist.

"I was in the cottage, working on something new. I was just…in the zone, so into my work. So out of it that I didn’t feel any of the pressures from my family. I didn’t even notice anyone coming until someone was literally dragging me out of house and away. It was Harry and Louis. They had come running when some guards warned them what my grandmother planned on doing."

"She said ‘Burn down that cottage, even if that little brat is in there.’ so they came running to get me." he shook his head, whole body convulsing.

"She made me watch as they set fire to my cottage and everything that I have worked on, Harry had to hold me back from going in there and burning with everything that I loved. And my father just watched. He stood there like the bastard he is and literally took everything away from me. So I punched him. Stomped up to him and decked him right in the face, watched his nose bleed with satisfaction." he chuckled through the tears choking his throat, but refusing to let them fall.

"But that was totally inappropriate so I was punished." Niall stayed still as Zayn dropped the sheets, showing him the scars that criss crossed over his back, one over the other, ferocious and harsh against the smooth tan skin.

"My grandmother had me held bent over right then and there in front of my sisters and my mother and whipped me herself, making me kneel over the smoldering ashes of the cottage so that they knew of my disobedience and as a warning to stay in line. I didn’t cry like she wanted me to, just waited until she was done and then passed out when Liam brought me to my room." Niall didn’t know what to say, the blank thick tone in Zayn’s voice had him feeling disgusted because the king he thought he knew and worshiped blindly was a cruel tyrant to his own son, or the fact that he was being compared to him.

"Zayn, it wasn’t like that. I know that you don’t want to listen to me but I just need you to know that yes, truthfully your father made the suggestion because he felt like I would be a good ruler alongside you, but I would have never forced you to marry me, ever." he stayed safely on the bed as he spoke, watching the ripples of Zayn’s back muscles through the thin shirt.

"I love you. I really honestly do love you. You’re insufferable and completely pigheaded, won’t listen to anyone’s opinion but your own, you’re so into your books and have an insane obsession with poetry. And I love all of that about you. I only want to hear your opinion, I will go along with everything you want, try to make you happy every second of every day that I’m with you. You make me want to sit down and write poetry about the way those eyelashes frame your eyes when you look at me from under them, innocent but so seductive at the same time, the way your hands are dainty but so strong from years of writing and painting and fighting, how you look with your soft hair or when it’s pulled into a beanie, when you’re just waking up and you have to blink a lot like a little doe or the soft look you get when you’re talking to Khalil and the way you go all soft sleepy when you’re drunk and cuddly and you tell me things you would never tell me when you’re sober. I just…I’m in love with you Zayn and I want you to love me back."

"Leave."

"Zayn."

"I need you to leave because you’ve already taken my love, but I refuse to let you see the tears that you’ve caused. You’ve taken everything that I could give but atleast let me keep my dignity." pulling the covers back protectively over his shoulders and heading over to his closet, closing the door with a resounding click behind himself, not even glancing at the blonde who could only stare with agonizing look on his face. He didn’t know, had absolutely no idea that Zayn had gone through so much shit. At first he assumed that he was just naturally a spoiled brat, then later on he thought he was just a strong bull headed lad who knew what he wanted. But it was the exact opposite. He didn’t know what he wanted, but he didn’t want someone to tell him.

Now Niall could see the person that the cold exterior had sheltered, seen the vulnerability that he had forcibly exposed and the heart that he had broken, his name added to a long list of traitors who didn’t and would never understand. Fuck, fuck. You’ve really fucked up you idiot.

He wanted to stay, to spend every moment on his knees pleading with Zayn to forgive him and talk to him, not to go back into that dark place his mind had been trapped in but he would finally respect Zayn’s wishes and leave him his dignity, drowning in his despair as well.

“I’m leaving now Zayn, but I’m not giving up. I’m a warrior afterall.” smiling at the hint of memory that surfaced in his mind, of what felt like ages ago.

“Good Night, my beautiful beautiful darling.”

It was so hard to leave, knowing that he was hurting, that he was the cause of Zayn’s hurting but he had overstepped too many boundaries and he knew by now that Zayn would only lash out until he hurt himself further.  Instead he went down into the kitchen where he was met by a nonchalant Liam and a stoic Harry who just glared at him.

"Harry-"

"He’s been refusing to see anyone. Barricaded himself in his room since he found out and hasn’t come out. Not to eat, or to perform his duties. Wouldn’t let me or Liam or even Louis in when he got back yesterday. Even shut out Saf and Wali. And now he’s trying to hurt himself. His father wont let him have a moment to himself and this is too much for him Niall. Why?" with a shake of his limp curls he just watched Niall, waiting.

"I explained." Niall blurted out, hands falling over his eyes. “And he told me about what happened… with the cottage and his grandmother.” dragging himself over to a stool, needing to process all that was told to him.

“So he finally told you about that? Took him long enough.” Harry snorted, still looking too serious for his usually jolly face.

“Fuck, fuck I’ve messed up so bad.” he groaned, head dropping to the palms of his hands. “He told me that I was worse than his father.” Noting the sympathetic looks that sentence garnered.

"Well you can’t expect him to just let that go. You were the first person he really opened upto his his grandfather passed." Harry said, softening even more when he saw just how much of a wreck the blonde fighter was. "Atleast he didn’t tell you that you were worse then his grandmother." 

"You better hope Louis doesn’t get to you mate. He was absolutely crazy when he found out. Threatened to do things to you I didnt think were possible." Harry added on with a sigh and another shake of his head. THe brunette had been seething the second he stepped into the castle and tried to go into Zayn’s room, only to find the door barred and the two of them left to explain what had happened. It took three guards to stop him from doing something he might regret, and that would put a scandal on the Malik name which would screw them all over.

"I’ll keep that in mind." Niall said softly, scratching at the counters.

"I’m fucked… aren’t I?" More to himself than to anyone.

"Pretty much. With Zayn its either you’re with him or you’re against him. And you’ve just made yourself public enemy number one." Liam chimed in, shrugging at the glare Harry gives him.

“I told him I loved him. I made this whole speech and he told me that I was worse than his father.” the realization setting in, seeping through his tough skin and jarring him to the very depths of his bones.

"Fuck. Fuck damn. What am I going to do guys?" Panic setting in when he realized that he could really lose Zayn.

"Well, then you have to be willing to fight to show him that you love him and that you’re truly sorry. Zayn’s a romantic fucker, although he will never admit it. Do some big gesture and you’ll have him back." Harry said after a minute of ragged breathing filling the silence.

"Like what?"

"I don’t know, you’re the man in love. Do what feels right."

"But that’s the thing, nothing feels right when I’m not with him, and I don’t-" Niall cut himself off as his gaze stuck to a painting hanging off one of the walls, the colors and streaks giving him the most brilliant idea that he’s had in forever.

"So, come up with something?" Harry asked, seeing the light go off and his pale face brighten.

"Yeah, and I need both your help."

"I’m here mate." Harry said, throwing an arm over the blonde’s shoulders, squeezing him into his side reassuringly, near threatening. But Niall could feel his devotion to his prince and best friend, and Niall a friend he made recently but cared about nearly as much. Liam grinned just as big, throwing an arm over both of their shoulders, he was all in.

"Great, now I need to know everything about Zayn’s cottage, where it was and what it looked like." he had a plan.

Next on the list was facing Louis, which wasn’t hard because when he stepped foot into the kitchen a fist came swinging right smash into his cheek, sending his head backwards.

"What the fuck?" he hissed, trying to find the culprit before another blow landed to his gut, sending him bent over, clutching his stomach before one last kick to his throat, toppling him onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"Liam let me go. Let me go so I can pummel this twat." the compact dresser fought against the bodyguard as Niall tried to catch his breath.

"Louis, calm down."

"I will. I’ll calm down as soon as I break his fucking nose." he hissed, fighting like a cat that was fast approaching water.

"What good is that going to do Lou? What the fuck is that going to do for Zayn?"

"Nothing, but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better." he hissed, seeming less frantic with his movements.

"Louis-"

"No. No fuck you, you little backstabbing fucker. Because of you he wont let any of us back in, he kicked out out and all of us along with you. I told him to trust you, I told him to give you a chance and look what you did to him."

"Louis I told him I loved him." Niall groaned, trying to block off any impending blows.

"And so what? What is your love doing for him now? Nothing." he hissed, but less heatedly, nodding at Harry who laid a hand over Liam’s shoulder, urging him to let go.

"These idiots told me that you have an idea to get Zayn back. But why should we let you? How can we trust that you wont hurt him again, like last time." walking forward until they were toe to toe, Louis seeming more intimidating even if Niall had the height advantage.

"Because you can’t stop me even if you try. I’m determined to show Zayn how sorry I am. And you can help me, so that I can make Zee happy in this hell hole, or you can stop me and deal with him probably doing something crazy that will hurt him." I didn’t need to elaborate, they knew what I meant. Louis was stern, steel eyes glaring me down with icy ferocity as he contemplated my words.

"You’re on the thinnest fucking ice. Now what’s the plan?" and like that everything was falling into place.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot expected from him, as the crowned heir to one of the largest empires in the Middle East. But he never imagined this, a ring on his finger and a betrothed latched onto his arm. And he definitely didn't expect it to be the infuriatingly perfect Niall Horan, who all the girls love and all the guys want to be, expect Zayn.
> 
> And he would be damned if he would accept this betrothal, title be damned.

Two days later after Niall put his plan in motion he jogged up to the familiar double doors, knocking once, twice, three times all to no answer.

“Zayn? Zayn open the door.” he called, knuckles continuing their knocks.

“Fuck off.” a muffled groan but he was talking, nonetheless.

“No. I’m pretty good here.” to which there was no reply. He simply shrugged, still tapping along the door, hoping for a bigger reaction.

“Seriously, where the fuck is Liam when I need him, the favoriting git.” a faint murmur followed by doors slamming. He’s probably on the balcony , cigarette dangling from his swollen lips.

“You can’t avoid me forever Zayn. I can wait out here forever.” he shouted in the hopes of being heard. But Zayn was being a persistent little bludger. But that was to be expected. He would have a hell of a time getting anywhere even close to him now.

“If you don’t let me in then I’m just going to stand out here and keep singing, really really loud and obnoxiously.”

_“Make way_   
_For Prince Zee!_   
_Say: “Hey!_   
_It’s Prince Zee!”_

_Hey clear the way in the ol’ bazaar_   
_Hey you! Let us through-_   
_it’s a bright new star_   
_Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!_   
_Make way!_   
_Here he comes!_   
_Ring bells!_   
_Bang the drums!_   
_Ah! You’re gonna love this guy!_   
_Prince Zee - fabulous he - Zee Ababwa_

_Genuflect, show some respect:_   
_Down on one knee._   
_Now try your best to stay calm,_   
_Brush off your sunday salaam,_   
_Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

_Prince Zee - mighty is he - Zee Ababwa_   
_Strong as ten regular men definitely_   
_He faced the galloping hordes!_   
_A hundred bad guys with swords!_   
_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why- Prince Zee!”_  altering the words of the song from the classic Aladdin movie, and smiling because when he had first done it Zayn had almost smothered his head with a pillow, or distracting him with his tempting lips until words left him.

“For God’s sakes.” the door wrenching open and he had to blink rapidly because Zayn was standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist, one fist clenching to hold it up on his narrow waist while the bandaged on held onto the other side, gentler and stiff in it’s movements. It was distracting, the inky tattoos that had stayed a constant mystery on clothes now on display, his eyes immediately going to the gun at his bony hip, wanting to reach out and dig his fingers into the trigger, to touch and feel and see what kind of noises Zayn made.

“What? Niall, you fucking pervert, what do you want?” a hand coming down on his cheek jarred him from his thoughts.

“You…you just slapped me.”

“Yeah, I did. And it felt fucking fantastic.” the vindictive little bitch smirk that Niall just wanted to kiss away, because Zayn didn’t really mean it. Niall could see it in his eyes that he felt bad, but he would never let the blonde see it. Not now.

“Just to talk.”

“Alright….talk.”

“How are you?” he asked, in his most serious tone.

“Fuck off. And don’t come back.”

“That’s not very nice. Haven’t your precious tutors taught you any manners?”

“Hasn’t your mother?”

“Nope, I was a natural born rebel.”

“Must have been a depressing life for her then.”

“Not as depressing as your must have been. Atleast she wasn’t kept on a leash.”

“Yeah, and I’m not going to be for much longer either.” the tone that he spoke made Niall shiver, dark and semi hopeful at the same time. He was planning something.

“What are you planning Zayn?” he asked, a fear taking over his body. Zayn just looked him up and down, hair falling into those dulled ochers, shoulders too tall, like he was looking at a stranger, in that formal persona.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. What can I possibly be planning? I’m not smart like you and my father.” shifting so that the towel would stay on better. Not that it was doing anything for Niall’s attention span.

“We didn’t plan it! Zayn it was-”

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit. Save it for someone who has the time.” slamming the door on his words and right on his nose. The little shit.

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow though darling. Maybe we can have a civilized conversation when you’ve stopped your tantrum.”

“Don’t bother.” a few explicitives following the vehement shout that made Niall grin because this meeting was a disaster, but once Zayn got all of that anger out of his system maybe there would be room for recovery.

Niall kept going back each and every day, after long hours of working and then a few spent out in Zayn’s oasis, toiling away at the gesture he was trying to make, in hopes of getting the prince to forgive him. But finally it was done, now the only problem was trying to get him there. Just like clockwork he made his way to the familiar doubledoors, only to find them prompted open a crack, and voices wafting through the slit gently.

“ _Bhai_ , I want to go outside. But  _Aba_  wont let me go outside.” a soft plea followed by desperate sobs, the voice so pitiful and tiny that Niall’s heart clenched automatically.

“I’m sorry Saf. I wish I could do something about that but I can’t.”

“It’s not fair! I hate this!” he peeked in softly, seeking a dark mass of the deepest ebony hair resting on Zayn’ shoulder, his arms around her petite body.

“I know. I know jaan. But your a princess. And what do princess’s do when they’re sad?” the almost maternal affection in the way that Zayn held his youngest sister made Niall want to coo but he didn’t think that his intrusion would do well, so he remained silent in the shadows.

“We hold our heads up high and smile, because we’re strong.”

“And what else?”

“And smart and we can do anything that we want. And that we don’t need to wait for a knight in shining armor to come and save us.” she recited from memory, making Niall think that Zayn had practically drilled the words into their heads.

“Yes. Because you are smart and strong and you don’t need to marry someone if you don’t want to.”

“But Zee, what about you and Niall? He’s your knight and he made you happy and smile and laugh. Did Niall save you?” Saffaa asked, head tilted up  as she watched her weary brother run hands through his unkept hair. He was relieved that she wasn’t old enough to notice the changes in his demeanor.

“No, but he did make me happy. I’m marrying Niall because that’s my job. As a Prince I have to do things, because that’s what princes do. And when I’m king you can go outside and play and have friends over and I will make sure that you never have to marry someone you don’t love. Because that’s my job as a your big brother.” his fingers running through her hair.

“Do you love Niall Zayn?” her small fingers reaching for his hand, even as he froze, urging Niall to tiptoe closer for his reaction, accidentally making the door push open.

“Niall!” the rambunctious, formerly sad figure came barreling toward him, latching onto his leg. He chuckled, picking up the small girl and holding her at his waist.

“Hello little princess. What’s with the tears?” he asked, reaching out wipe at her damp face.

“I was sad but now I’m not because Zayn always makes me feel better. He’s the best.” she said, grinning despite the tear tracks on her cheeks.

“Yeah, he is the best, isn’t he?”

“Mm- Hmm. He’s my favorite person in the whole world.” she frowned as Zayn turned away from them, tucking himself back under the covers.

“He’s sad. I think he’s sick.” she whispered, tugging at the lapels of his shirt.

“He likes you Niall, you need to make him happy like you did before. Okay? You’re the only person who can.” she asked, holding onto both sides of his face so that he looked right at her, seeing a deep seriousness in those eyes, so unlike her brothers in color but he could see the same deep souled sadness that gripped them all.

“I’m trying Saffa. Okay?” he said, getting a nod from the small angelic face before she hugged him, pressing damp lips to his face before running out to Eleanor calling her name.

“Zayn, how are you?” Niall asked, keeping his distance.

“Tired. So so tired.” he mumbled, face pressed to the pillow.

“Did you not sleep?” although Niall knows he doesn’t sleep anymore, his room still too close for either of them to bare but they had to keep up with appearances.

“Not just- I’m tired of life. Of living.” and there was no fight left in that tone, so dull and done, weary and worn down. He didn’t like it, not one bit. Zayn wasn’t a quitter, he couldn’t quit.

“ You’ve barely experienced life yet Zayn. Don’t say you’re tired just yet.”

“Why? It’s the truth.” No, it wasn’t. Niall wanted to take him by the hand and show him all of the possibilities out there, but then he remembered that Zayn couldn’t leave. He couldn’t  because he had the weight of the kingdom riding on his shoulders, a weight too much for his narrow bones to hold.

“No, it isn’t. It’s the farthest thing from the truth.”

“To you, Mr. I’ve been everywhere and done everything. You don’t get it. Just- what do you want Niall? Haven’t you done enough?” Zayn asked, cutting himself off from divulging his former fiance of what he was really thinking, falling back into himself and his own dark thoughts.

“Zayn, I know that you don’t trust me anymore… and I know that I shouldn’t expect you to. But if you still love me, even on the slightest, then I need for you to blindly put some shred of trust in me and follow me. Please beautiful darling.” he had no shame in pleading, there was no shame if it got him that piece of his insides that was Zayn.

“You don’t know what love is, yours was composed of greed and selfishness. It doesn’t count. And mine was based on lies. We’re both fools.” Zayn scoffed, turning away from Niall after one hard split second glare. But the blonde warrior was resilient, walking over to the other side of the bed and crouching so that he was adjacent to Zayn’s hidden body.

“But you loved me. I may not have loved you as you wanted me to but your feelings for me are pure and true. And I’m pleading, on my knees. Please. Please come darling. Let me try and make this upto you. I will work forever to make you see that I am truly sorry.” reaching hesitantly under the covers for the tan hand, and shocked when Zayn relented, letting himself be pulled up and out of bed

After days and days of endless rejection and false hopes he could barely keep on a nonchalant serious facade as Zayn swayed on his feet before finding his footing, letting go of Niall to reach for his suede shoes, running hands through his hair and trying to make himself presentable. He knew that there were always people lurking, waiting to find him at his lowest.

He was silent, scarily silent and submissive as he followed behind Niall, head bent so that Niall couldn’t see his eyes but he could definitely see the dark edges of his fatigue trailing down his cheekbones, turning faint tints of purple, skin almost drooping and he really did look so tired of living.

"Why are we going to the oasis Niall?" he asked softly, finally voicing something as we walked the familiar path, unsure and hesitant.

"I want to show you something. It’s not- I hope that it shows you- I- I’m not entirely sure I can say why I did it, I just had you in my mind. Just, close your eyes." stopping them from walking any further, until those dark irises were covered by pretty translucent eyelids and there was a hand reaching out to hold for his. And the tingles that traveled through his nerves was still there.

"Okay, I was thinking about what you told me, about what your grandmother put you through, watching your cottage burn. And I know that’s why you don’t show anyone your art because the cottage was where you did all of that. It was your escape from your life. And I wanted to give you that back." wrapping his arm around those narrow shoulders to position him before lifting his hand, and stepping back.

"W-wh-what did you do?" he asked, hands coming up to his mouth, eyes going wide behind the wide framed glasses that made them look even bigger, and him impossibly younger and delicate.

"I tried to make you an escape. Here in your oasis." taking the shaking hand he lead the shocked lad through the grassy forestry to where the white cottage stood erect among the foliage, through the front door where they stood in the one room filled with only an easel and every single art tool and utensil known to man, shelved and his art hanging up on the walls. Tall ceilings and humongous skylights letting in the lights through the peeks of the trees. It was simple and hidden away, both of which Zayn couldn’t help but love.

The feelings inside of him were roiling and warring, because all he wanted was to throw his arms around the blonde warrior who fought so hard for his heart, breaking it in the process, and now trying to piece him back together, even though he was trying his hardest to push him away. Because everyone ended up hurting him and he didn’t want to deal with that anymore.

He knew what he needed to do, but he didn’t know how.

"Ni. I-" the words were halting, getting stuck and halted in his throat. "Please, please." he pleaded, needing some love, needing something to make him feel alive and warm and not numb.

"What is it? What do you need darling?" and Niall was immediately there, hand clenching his elbow, feeling the hike in the temperature, the heat that seemed to just grip him as Zayn turned to look up at him, peeking through those tangled web of eyelashes, asking for something he couldn’t say.

"You. I just…I need you." hand reaching up with shaking finesse to trail fingers down the contours of thetight shirt, a fiery trail of desire almost as he reached the hem of the warrior’s slacks. Niall groaned, hands going to his hips automatically.

"How do you need me Zayn? Tell me." he asked shakily, as warm lips trailed along his veins, shaking breaths sending shivers down his spine.

"Touch me. Please, please Ni." he whined, turning slightly so that their lips met and then Niall was lost in the touch, the pleasure, the feels of jutting bones and the smell of musk and that constant hint of spice that was just so Zayn.

"Please. Please, make love to me." he whined, the noises going straight to Niall’s cock. If only he actually looked up and into Zayn’s eyes, and saw the desperation that wasn’t for sex, but for something deeper.

"I’ve got you. I’ve got you darling. So beautiful. So so very beautiful. And all mine. My beautiful beautiful darling." he growled, nipping at the exposed collars.

"Yours. Yous." Zayn gasped in pleasure, trying to shove the thoughts out of his mind. He would give himself this one night. This one night with Niall in his new escape, but he didn’t need it because Niall had  become his escape. And he planned on escaping for now.

 

“He couldn’t stop shivering. Even as Niall draped his coat around him, and it didn’t seem to be from the chills, as they made their way slowly back to the castle. Niall continued watching him the way his eyes just seemed…dead. Already gone.

“Zayn, what is going on in your head right now?” he asked, pulling him closer as they made it out of the trees.

“Wondering why I don’t feel anything anymore.” he said it so blandly and brash, like it didn’t even matter anymore.

“I think you’ve really broken me. Ever since I found out I don’t feel happy or sad or even angry anymore. I feel…nothing.” Zayn whispered, cowering deeper in the folds of the jacket as Niall practically hefted him up the steps, all of the light weight falling on his side.

“Zayn-”

“Don’t apologize. I’m not ready to hear more apologies.I just…I need you to just hug me tonight, just hold me and don’t be there in the morning. I need…I need time and space. Give me some time.” Zayn muttered, opening the door to his room, waiting there to see if Niall would follow him in. 

They slept that night chest to chest, Niall’s arm around his body and clutching him tight, willing him to stay there, with him, right there. And Zayn couldn’t feel anything except the numbing chills that swept over him, constantly, bringing waves of nothing to his senses. He felt nothing, and he didn’t think he wanted to anymore. But he let himself have that night with Niall, pretending like he was okay, because maybe Niall could keep the nightmares away.

Niall was gone the next morning, just like he wanted, and he didn’t feel a damn thing about it.

But in his own room Niall was, laying in his own bed, reaching out and feeling only a cold empty mattress, wondering how his own plan had backfired on him. He didn’t know what was going on, but that he was losing Zayn or he was losing himself. It plagued him until he fell back asleep, canceling all his plans to schedule time to nap and forget about his stresses, for a few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a commotion coming from the throne room, sparking interest as Niall made it through the doors along with Eleanor and Louis right before the door was slammed shut behind them, guards trying to usher everyone out of the room but they stopped when the dowager queen spoke.

“No, leave all who are here to witness this.” she said, hands held up to grab their attention. Niall glanced around the room, spotting the current queen clutching Doniya’s hand with a pale pallor to her face, both of them furiously trying to shield the two younger girls who were in tears. He saw Perrie, and Jade, two of the girls from the kitchen, along with Jesy and Leigh, two of the maids. Danny stood with Anthony and Alex, a few of the princes closest advisors. He didn’t understand why everyone looked so frantic and scared. Liam and Harry saw him and immediately came over, weaving past the guards to get to his side.

“What’s going on guys?” he asked, hand immediately going to his knife.

“Niall, whatever you do, don’t react.” Harry hissed.

“What? What the hell are you-”

“Now you all can see. Come look at the precious crown prince. Your prince, the crown whore. Was it worth it? Bedding someone before your wedding? To give yourself so freely like a common harlot?” and then the small crowds were parting and he could see what had them all so grin. His darling, his Zayn was forced onto his knees, hands held forcibly behind his back and his grandmother’s hand weaved into his hair.  _She knew. How did she know about their night in the cottage?_

“It felt like a pain in my ass but what else would you expect?” he heard Zayn hiss, and if he wasn’t so scared he would’ve laughed.   
“Insolent little tramp. I will show you real pain.” she hissed, nodding to someone.

He felt his gut drop down into his gut, through the floor and kept going as two of the people behind the dowager queen came and grabbed his little prince, twisting his thin wrists with sharp jutting yanks, until he was bent over the elaborate throne, his shirt being yanked until the buttons snapped and it was tangled in his fragile wrists, a makeshift handcuff.

"I told you. I told you,  _Randee ka bacha_. I thought that letting the warrior have you would straighten you out but it seems like he doesn’t know how to control you. Not like I do. I will show you what happens when you act like a whoring temptress, seducing innocent men and opening your legs like a deli’s doors. Just like your mother.” his grandmothers words didn’t seem to have that much of an effect on Zayn as he just chuckled harshly, setting Niall’s teeth on edge. _Please just shut up. Please don’t rile her up. She’s going to hurt you, don’t let her hurt you._

"Atleast my  _abba_  loves my  _ammi_.  _Daada jaan_  never loved you. You miserable old cow.” Niall could see his wince before the whip landed on his tender back, bringing notice to all of the other scars that littered his back, old and faded din white, but still there. Still a reminder. Zayn’s breath turned into a hiss, thin shoulders bracing at the sharp pain. Niall could feel his own fists clenching, ready to attack but Harry and Liam kept arms around him from behind, pointing at the guards who stood, almost apologetically with guns at the ready.

"Beating me will never make you loved." Zayn threw out before the next attack, taking each ferocious slash with only a wince and fists clenched tighter and tighter. It only seemed to further infuriate his grandmother who whipped him with a frenzy, until she could no longer get a reaction from him except heavy panting.

There was a sheen of sweat gleaming on his feverish skin by the time she stepped back, flicking away the specks of her grandsons blood as if they were drops of dewy rain.

"Get him out of my sight. And remember  _piyaara shehzada_ ,” the last two words dripping with disdain and malice.  _Beloved Prince_

“This empire wants a leader, not a child. Next time you or even one of your servants step out of line it won’t be them paying the price, it will be you. You are to be the next king, the responsibility is all on you. If they fail, it is all because of you. Remember this the next time you want to do or say something like that again.” she ran her perfectly manicured hands down his torn back, smirking as he shivered and fought away from her grip.

"Clean this up. Before his father sees it." the whip fell to the floor with a clatter and they could all let out a collective sigh of relief as soon as the door swung shut behind her sweeping skirts.

"Get off of me! Harry, get the fuck off of me." Niall snarled, practically throwing the taller boy to the side once he gathered his thoughts and running over to where Zayn was still leaning over the throne, chest and back heaving as the guards worked to get his hands untangled.

"Move." Niall snarled, pulling out his knife and hacking at the clothes, until they gave way and the tan arms went slack, landing on the chair with a thud as his little lover struggled to gain control of himself.

"No. Don’t touch me." he heard the low command, nearly mute but so full of control and strength that Niall stepped back and watched along with everyone else as Zayn grasped the arms of the throne and shakily got his footing under himself, blood tricking down the open wounds that had to have been killing him but he reached out for the rob in Harry’s arms and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Ammi, get the girls to bed.” Niall could only hover with one hand nearing the searing skin as Zayn hobbled over to where his mum stood, letting her clasp at his hands and mutter some prayers into his hair, pressing a kiss before ushering the the sobbing pleading girls off, Eleanor following behind, obviously shaken. The rest of the guards all watched Zayn depart with a bow and apologies in their eyes.

He was strong, keeping his shoulders back and head held high as he walked down the long corridors, blood seeping through the white fabric of his robes until it was stained that horrendous and scary metallic color. Harry Niall, Louis and Liam all trailed behind him, watching as he stepped one foot safely into his own room before collapsing onto the floor, convulsions wracking through his body.

"Shit." Niall was hovering over him immediately, reaching under his prone body to undo the felt belt and yanking it off his searing inflamed skin, revealing the angry peeled skin.

"Harry, go and get the hibiclens then cold water and rags. Louis, I need you to run and grab the gauze and the kit from under his sink. Niall, get him onto the bed, now!" Liam went to action, and normally Niall wound’t take any orders from someone under his rank but he blanked, wanting only to get rid of that scrunched agonizing look on Zayn’s face.

"Alright darling, we’re going to move you onto the bed. Hold tight lovey." he murmured softly, helping Zayn into a sitting position and then lifting him from under his bum, shivering breath curling around his neck as Zayn’s sweat slick body leaned onto his, limp except fro the convulsions and the agonized breaths.

"Lay him on the bed, hurry loverboy." Liam ushered him along, taking the supplies from Harry and Louis before getting to work. He was strategic, slicking the clothe in water before wringing it out and biting his lip before laying it on Zayn’s torn back, making all of them cringe against his pained groans.

"Can’t we get him some morphine or something? This is fucking inhumane Liam." Harry shouted, ducking his head as Liam dabbed at running blood.

"From where Harry? Its not like we can take him to a hospital, the crown prince admitted with lash marks scarring his back. Can you imagine the press? And the dowager bitch wont let the physicians give up any." the bulky lad shouted right back, knowing what he needed to do.

"Just. Just fucking do it." Zayn growled faintly, teeth sinking into the plush pillow as Louis grabbed a different rag and dabbed at the raised skin. Niall instead chose to head into his extensive closet, grabbing the first strip of leather he could find and heading over to where the dark head was laying in the pillow, nudging his face until he looked up and Niall could slide the belt in between his teeth.

"Bite down on that instead." he whispered, taking a seat on the floor and grasping his clenched hand, squeezing as if to let him know that it was okay, that he was there, even if he didn’t want him there.  
Niall kept a strong grip and constant hand massaging his shoulders as Louis and Liam worked, getting the wounds cleaned up and then rubbing the hibiclens thoroughly before wrapping him up and getting Harry to try and find the strongest medication he could, as close to morphine as he could get.

"Hey, how you doin darling?" Niall asked in hushed tones, brushing the hair of Zayn’s sweating forehead.

"Just fucking dandy. Feel like cotton candy and candy canes and I could run marathons right now." the sarcasm still there even as his eyebrows were knitted in agony.

"There’s my beautiful beautiful darling. There’s that attractive smile that I fell in love with." he couldn’t help the words that just had a mind of their own and wanted to slip out.

"Niall, not now. Please." Zayn practically whined, trying to turn his head but his current position didn’t allow it. He didn’t want to be forced to hear Niall’s words, not when he was this sore and feeling so mentally vulnerable, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a heap and cry for days, until he was completely wrung out and ready to face his demons with steel enforced walls. Not when he was like this.

"Then when? When else will I get the chance to have you actually sit down and listen to me and what I’m trying to tell you. Everytime I try to get close you brush me off, you ignore my words, you run away. How can I make you see how I feel when you wont give me the chance?"

"So you decide to steal the chance when I’m beaten, bruised and half conscious?" Zayn meant to sound sarcastic but it came out amused, making Niall’s heart trill with hope.

"I do it when you’re unconscious as well, not that you know it." feeling like an idiot when Zayn just looked at him with a furrowed sweating brow. His hands instinctively reached up to wipe away the dew, smiling triumphantly inside when Zayn didn’t flinch away from his hand.

"Some nights…I could hear you scream from my room, and you were calling my name. So I would come running and you would be tossing in bed, and it was like you were possessed. I would always end up crawling into your bed and holding you until you calmed down." Niall admitted, the blush spreading down the length of his neck. It wasn’t something that he wanted to relive, the bloodcurdling sobs that wrecked his mind, and then running in there in complete panic to see him thrashing like he was consumed with fear and too many of his tumbling hectic emotions. He had been in his own head for too long and it was starting to show.

"Oh." because what else could Zayn say? He thought that he didn’t need the blonde, that he was handling the sleepless nights alright, that he didn’t need anyone. But it turns out he was wrong and if his back didn’t sear and cloud his mind he would be embarrassed.

"You didn’t have to do that. I was fine."

"That’s the thing. You’re not. And that’s my fault."

"Don’t feel like you have to save me because you feel like it’s your responsibility. I’m not your obligation. " Zayn snapped, trying to back away from Niall only to jar his wounds and let out a choked off whimper, Liam and Louis hovering over him immediately.

"Where the hell is Harry with those goddamn pills?" Louis grumbled, cut off as a set of water plastered and wide eyes tripped it, holding a white packet triumphantly.

"S-sorry it took s-so l-long. Had to r-ru-run into town." He shook his head slightly to push the tendrils of hair out of the way, tossing the pills to Louis while Liam went to wrap Harry in towels, placing kisses on his lips when he was sure no one would see.

"Here Zaynie, take two of these and it should make you numb." Louis said, pressing the pills to the shaking tan lips and waiting till Zayn swallowed before handing him pills, knowing that his prince liked to swallow them dry.

The effects were slow going, but they watched as his shoulders untensed second by second, eyes lidding softly and a faint almost never there smile. Niall smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple, words falling from lips, spewing from his heart and flowing through to the tan lad’s ears.

_"When love beckons to you, follow him,_   
_Though his ways are hard and steep._   
_And when his wings enfold you yield to him,_   
_Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you._   
_And when he speaks to you believe in him,_   
_Though his voice may shatter your dreams_   
_as the north wind lays waste the garden._

_For even as love crowns you so shall he crucify you. Even as he is for your growth so is he for your pruning._   
_Even as he ascends to your height and caresses your tenderest branches that quiver in the sun,_   
_So shall he descend to your roots and shake them in their clinging to the earth._

_Like sheaves of corn he gathers you unto himself._   
_He threshes you to make you naked._   
_He sifts you to free you from your husks._   
_He grinds you to whiteness._   
_He kneads you until you are pliant;_   
_And then he assigns you to his sacred fire, that you may become sacred bread for God’s sacred feast._

_All these things shall love do unto you that you may know the secrets of your heart, and in that knowledge become a fragment of Life’s heart._

_But if in your fear you would seek only love’s peace and love’s pleasure,_   
_Then it is better for you that you cover your nakedness and pass out of love’s threshing-floor,_   
_Into the seasonless world where you shall laugh, but not all of your laughter, and weep, but not all of your tears._   
_Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself._   
_Love possesses not nor would it be possessed;_   
_For love is sufficient unto love._

_When you love you should not say, “God is in my heart,” but rather, “I am in the heart of God.”_   
_And think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course._

_Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself._   
_But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:_   
_To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night._   
_To know the pain of too much tenderness._   
_To be wounded by your own understanding of love;_   
_And to bleed willingly and joyfully._   
_To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;_   
_To rest at the noon hour and meditate love’s ecstasy;_   
_To return home at eventide with gratitude;_   
_And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips.”_

a hoarse hush settling as soon as his words died down, but the atmosphere wasn’t heavy, but light and hopeful as they all saw the smile that he had put on Zayn’s face, leaving it free from the agony and pain that riddled him.

"You read The Prophet?" referring to one of the tattered books that used to lay in his shelves, by the very person he idolized. Zayn was observing him from the slits in his heavy eyelids, willing himself to watch Niall who grinned slightly and nodded.

"Ofcourse. And I loved it, because he seems to know exactly what to say when I can’t think the words. He knows how I feel about you and what I want to say whenever I see you. I love you Zayn. You may not want to hear it but I do." bending forward slightly so that his lips could press against the flickering eyelids.

“Why? Why did you do it Ni?” Zayn asked vaguely, finally asking the question that had been eating away at his every waking and sleeping thought.

"Truth is that your father hinted that he was looking for suitors for your hand and I didn’t think that I stood a chance, when there’s so many dignitaries and other barons and dukes that could have you. But then that moment happened with us at the party and I remembered how you made me feel. So I fought that much harder. Tried to show your father that I could lead and would make a great co ruler.” the admission wasn’t hard, simply flowing freely from his loosened lips, and it felt so good to get it out and off his guilty conscious.

“I don’t remember if this started out as a way to get you or your power but it happened and after I got to know you all I saw was you. Now all I want is you and you alone. Fuck the power or the throne and everyone that comes with it.” he said, trying to put his conviction and every single loving thought he had ever had about the brunette into those words. last words spoken into air because the soft brushing of air against his cheek, and carefully closed eyelids. His response was a hand squeezing his with the lightest of grips, fingers threading through his and remaining there even as it went limp.


End file.
